


The Devil went down to Miroslav

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: G/T, Gen, Original Character(s), Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: Lucifer and Beatrice are taken a new land, where they need to stick together, work with others and intrust each other to make it back home.





	1. The Hug of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> (Do not read this story if you wish to watch the TV show Lucifer and you haven't yet, which is what this story is about. Basically it's two characters from the Lucifer world coming to my world, Miroslav, and working to get home together, so it's supposed to be a fun, happy story with a few emotional parts. It takes place after season one, episode 10, but some things are referenced in the next three episodes, so if you care about spoilers of the show, watch season 1 first before reading. If you don't care then go ahead and read anyway.
> 
> Oh and it's safe for young readers, I rate it at a PG rating to be safe, but it's actually softer then the show is. 
> 
> However there are two things I'd like to tell you, in part three and four there will be a character shrunken in size and then later is safely swallowed whole, it's done in a much softer way then the kid versions of fairytales, as no one is harmed but I still wanted to let people know!)

It was a nice, active night across the city of LA, the city of angels as some call it. In a sense they were almost right, for two powerful angels, one calling the city home, dwelled here. But not all seemed so peaceful.... Tucked back in a dark alley next to a few dumpsters between two buildings, a tall black man, who was the angel that didn't live here, was speaking to another, human man...

"It's just a little extra insurance for if you fail. " Said the angel in a stern voice, while the human with almost redish hair and white skin, fumbled a little as he held a revolver somewhat casually to his side. "So you don't trust me? It's just one guy, crazy maybe but that's it Amenadiel. " he said back with his shoulders up, referring to Lucifer, the other angel, albeit fallen, that lived here. However the angel wasn't having any of it. "He isn't just one man, if you think you can handle it then good, but I will not fail our holy father by relying on a human alone. " He said, his voice mostly flat. But then it was like he wasn't even there anymore! Disappearing into thin air. Malcolm sighed and shook his head, grumbling. Tomorrow.... Tomorrow night he'll show him. They will get Lucifer back to Hell, where he belonged.

Meanwhile Amenadiel appeared in a nice small house by the beach, which was the house of Detective Chloe Decker. His black wings were outstretched at first, but he tucked them back before they disappeared, looking human again as he carefully walked towards a door with the sign on it that said 'No boys allowed' but a closer look it would say 'except Lucifer and Dad' Dad having been almost a after thought as it was scribbled in tiny letters below Lucifer's name. The angel sneered and carefully opened the door, turning the handle slowly before easing it open.

In a small bed inside of the clearly child like room, young Beatrice, or Trixie Decker slept peacefully, all bundled up in her blankets. Amenadiel slowly walked up to the girl and placed two fingers on her forehead, muttering something under his breath as a slight, odd humming sound rippled through the air. But it wasn't enough to wake anyone. Trixie frowned a little from the unfamiliar touch and the strange magical feeling in her head. But after a few moments he was done and disappeared yet again to who knows where, leaving the child be with a slight magical blessing....

Soon it was the next morning, Chloe was a wreak after having received that text from who she thought was Dan, having broken up with her in such a terrible way. She only vaguely remembered barging into Lucifer's place and trying to kiss him, who..... For some strange reason turned her down even though he's been messing with her and hinting at it ever since they met. Of course she was glad she didn't end up doing something worse, but the whole thing left the human's mind spinning. That man was so strange.... She'll never figure it out.

She woke up kind of late, only giving herself a hour to get ready to drop Trixie off at school. So she took a shower as fast as she could, dried and brushed her hair but she still had a rough look about her. However as she was brushing her hair and getting dressed, she heard the front door open.... It better not be Dan or she might just shoot him. Quickly throwing on her shirt she sighed as she prepared herself to face her husband. But as she stepped out to see who it was, the tall, black haired man smirking at her from the kitchen wasn't who she expected to see. But it did make her roll her eyes.

"Lucifer! What did I tell you about breaking into my home! " She snapped some at him but it didn't sound as strong as it used to, maybe because part of her was glad it was just Lucifer.... Just Lucifer, the crazy club owner who constantly insists he's the Devil. Like always her words didn't phase him as he was cooking something, again, at least he was a good cook. He just grinned at her and flipped a pancake in the skillet, wearing his usual grey-ish purple shirt and black suit. "Well good morning Detective~ I figured you could use some help after what happened with Detective Douche, so here I am~ " He said in a chipper tone, humming a little afterwards, using his 'nickname' for Dan since they did not get along very well at all. However hearing the Devil's voice made Trixie perk up from her room, who came flying out to see her favourite angel. "Lucifer! " Squealed the child with joy as she darted past her mother.

Chloe stopped in her reply and watched Trixie come out of what almost seemed nowhere, Lucifer's eyes widened and he held up his arm that wasn't holding the pan, with nowhere to really run all he could do was take the hug. He winced though as he felt the small human cling to his waist, but as he did so he also began to feel weird.... His head mainly felt like it was spinning for a few moments, before everything seemed to go black.

Chloe couldn't hardly believe her eyes, and no it wasn't the fact her daughter was hugging the Devil, not that she ever would believe him in his claims, but the fact that moments after that, both of them were gone! Without a trace besides the pancake in the skillet still heating. She put a hand over her mouth and felt her chest tighten with growing worry. "Trixie! Lucifer! " She yelled out, beginning to look around the counter, before rushing into Trixie's room to see she was indeed gone! What had happened? The mother detective of course began to severely panic.

Meanwhile.... It was a nice, sunny day in Miroslav, in the land of Vipin. Alongside a nice little spring with fish jumping, two figures suddenly appeared in the lush grass. A large man with dark hair was on his back, looking unconscious, with a small girl on top of him. The two laid motionless for a good five minutes, before Lucifer groaned and began to open his almost black eyes. He smelled soft spring air.... Something he didn't smell much past the scents of the big city, but also when he opened his eyes he saw blue sky.... Wasn't he inside Chloe's house moments ago? "Bloody hell.... ? " He muttered with confusion, before he also noticed the weight on his stomach and chest, looking down he saw Trixie's form, still unmoving for now, making him sigh before glancing around them. What he saw made his eyes widen with shock.... They were in a small clearing, next to a spring.... In the middle of a forest!

Trixie then finally opened her eyes, having heard Lucifer's heart beating rapidly under her like something was wrong. She saw his face first, even though he was looking elsewhere and she smiled, hugging him again. "Lucifer! " She cheered happily, making the Devil wince some again as he tried to understand what just happened. However soon the child realized something was off too, looking around she blinked with confusion. "Lucifer, where are we? " She asked him in a slightly worried tone. Soon the man somewhat gently nudged Trixie off him so he could stand up, the child following suit with standing while she kept her eyes on him for a answer. "I don't really know.... " He responded honestly. Trixie of course made a worried whinning sound, looking around again as she was looking for something. "Where's mommy? " She asked, the small child always feeling worried when mommy was missing. Lucifer sighed some from the question, glancing at Trixie. "I don't know. " He repeated with slightly less care then the first time. Not that it seemed to matter to Trixie what tone he used.

Trixie whimpered again though and tried to call for her. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy where are you?! " She squeaked out as loud as she could, which to the fallen angel's surprise was pretty loud, making his ears ring a little. He stayed quiet though and tried to listen, but there never was a answer... "Mommy.... " Trixie sniffed a little sadly, before looking up at Lucifer with wide, sad eyes. Lucifer glanced away for a second before looking back, opening his mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out. He wasn't sure what to say... "Well.... Let's just figure out where we are.... Perhaps your mum isn't that far away small human. " He said with a half smile, not wanting a crying child on his hands if he could help it. But he was awful with children.

Trixie nodded some and wiped her eyes from the one tear that was forming, reaching up with her little hand to grab one of Lucifer's long piano fingers. The Devil wanted to pull away by instinct, but decided he shouldn't.... He was the only source of comfort the child had in this mess, if he wanted the small human not to cry he'd have to do his best to make her calm and not too upset. It baffled him though on how this even happened.... Though he couldn't help but feel Amenadiel had something to do with this.

With a deep sigh Lucifer thought about what they should do first.... Well from the looks of it they were in the middle of nowhere, a forest it seemed, with not a speck of human life in sight. He frowned some at this, but tilted his head as he saw the spring again..... Humans usually built houses and towns downstream he knew, perhaps they'd find one if they followed it? "Come on child, let us follow this stream here and see where it takes us." He said, smirking some at her after she gave a simple nod of agreement, having no reason to object. Trixie however refused to let Lucifer's finger go, so he had to just deal with it.... He didn't have the heart anymore to just leave her behind, besides Chloe would never forgive him if he left her child in the woods.

Trixie was happy to be by Lucifer's side, she felt safer then if she was alone, neither he or her mother could understand it, but she liked the man. It wasn't exactly a mutual feeling, with the Devil's distaste for children, but they just might need each other if they were to ever find their way back home. The child had to almost run some to keep up with Lucifer's long stride, with her much shorter legs and all. There was also some grass stuck to the Devil as he was too busy focused on looking around, so she busied herself with picking grass strands off his suit, well as high as she could reach anyway. He didn't seem to notice so she figured it was fine.

It seemed like they walked for hours, the child getting a little tired and Lucifer was starting to wonder if they'd find anything besides rocks, grass and trees. However just as the two made it up a small hill, Lucifer spotted small houses in a little group alongside a much bigger river, which the little stream they followed connected to. He grinned at this and glanced down at Trixie who was gasping. "Look, houses Lucifer! Houses! Maybe the people are nice and can help us find mommy! " Trixie cheered in a high pitched, squealing way, tugging on Lucifer's coat rapidly with excitement. Lucifer somewhat ignored the piercing happy squeals and tugging of his suit, but when she finally let go he straightened it again, looking back to the small town. "Yes yes, it's no Los Angeles but someone there may know where it is. " He responded, his tone glad but not nearly as happy as Trixie of course.

The young human girl seemed to have gained a second wind to this and grabbed his hand, rushing ahead to try and pull him along. Lucifer made a surprised sound from the sudden touching of his hand and pulling him along. He sighed and walked after the excited child, having to be a little quick on his feet to not trip going downhill now. His shoes wasn't really the best hiking shoes either, but the Devil wasn't about to let a simple hill best him. Trixie watched behind her shoulder as Lucifer maneuvered over the terrain, but since she wasn't watching where she was going she stumbled over a rock. However before she could fall there was a strong tug on her wrist from behind, pulling her back and upright. Lucifer grinned with slight amusement, chuckling shortly. "You should be careful child, you almost had us both tumbling down this hill if it wasn't for me~ Why don't you focus on your own footing, hmmm? " He spoke in his natural, prideful and almost always cheery sounding tone. Trixie rubbed some where he grabbed her around her wrist after he let go, the force and pressure a little painful but not nearly as bad as tumbling down like she almost did. "Sorry Lucifer.... " She apologized sheepishly, in which he just waved a hand, before resting the same hand on her shoulder and guiding her behind him. "Yes well no matter, just follow behind me and we'll go at a non-tumbling down the hill pace, yes? "

Trixie giggled a little from how he spoke, it being weird to the child, but she nodded. "Alright, right behind you Lucifer! " She replied innocently and with her own, childish cheer. Lucifer hesitated to that, his smile wavering between a smirk and a genuine smile, before he looked away and continued onwards. With the Devil leading once again no one fell and soon both angel and child were safely at the base, now just a short walk away from that little town. "Lucifer, what happens if they won't help us? " Trixie suddenly spoke up as they were walking, making the man pause just for a second. "I can convince them, don't worry child~ " He said with devilish confidence, but Trixie was ignorant of it and just shrugged. "Well alright, if you're sure... My friend in school always said you should have a plan B though, which I think means something to do if something like this doesn't work out like you hoped it would. " She explained to him, giving him a childish look that was meant to be serious. Lucifer snorted lightly and laughed with more amusement. "Fine, plan B is I can be persuasive in other ways. " He grinned wider and glanced away, continuing the walk before Trixie could speak again. She didn't understand what he meant by that, but Lucifer was rather good at being intimidating as well, though that was usually plan B for him too.

The human shrugged again and followed, the buildings coming into view again past the trees. They even saw people, but.... What startled them both was not everyone walking around was a human. Some were normal looking animals but walked upright, seeming to retain their animal size, but there was also humans with pointed ears, griffons all sorts of other creatures the Devil had never seen. "Well well well, how intriguing~ is this a experiment of my Father's? " He said, mainly to himself with interest, his eyes flashing with curiously and glee. Meanwhile Trixie couldn't believe her eyes, not being quite as calm as her traveling acquaintance. "L-lucifer? What are they? " She squeaked out with a hint of fear as she saw a rather big creature walk by, peeking behind her new hiding spot, behind Lucifer. "I don't know but we should find out~ " He said with another, deep chuckle. Trixie squeaked again as her hiding spot moved forward and she had to walk with him, both hands grasping the edge of his black suit.

As they walked among human and creature alike, few paid the two much mind, only a couple staring at Lucifer's odd clothing, well odd to them. A suit like that was unheard of. A few also gave Trixie a odd look, but a glance from the Devil made them leave her alone. Lucifer was looking for anyone who may look like they were friendly and knew something. Meanwhile it seemed they were not the only newcomers... Stumbling about with fascination, a semi black man in a modern outfit with a bulletproof vest was walking along with another man with messy light brown hair and a funny look on his face. "Sam this is fascinating, creatures we didn't even know existed are right here among us. We should really take a moment to stop and admire this special chance we have here, learn something new about other forms of life. " Said the blond-ish man calmly, but he was clearly excited inside. Meanwhile Sam Fisher sighed and rubbed his nose some. "Look I know you're excited about new people and everything, but we need to get back home. " He said in a stern voice, but froze on the spot to see Lucifer.... A normal looking person! If only they knew better...

"But we can always bring notes back home about th- " The younger man was cut off when Sam shushed him, before nodding towards Lucifer, neither having noticed the girl yet. "Does he look like he belongs here? " Asked Sam, Nick Tracer shaking his head after a moment of thought. "No he doesn't.... " the previously excited man was now thinking with narrowed eyes. "Maybe he knows what happened. " He added, causing Sam shake his head slightly. "Or he's in the same mess we are. " both men frowned at each other at that thought, before with Sam leading the way they started to make their way towards Lucifer.

Meanwhile Lucifer had tried speaking to three different people and kept coming across one, annoying problem. They all spoke a language no human had ever spoken before. So he couldn't understand a word anyone was saying, and what bothered Trixie was some were raising their voices and pointing at her for whatever reason, seeming to be upset. Lucifer wasn't sure what that was about, but took it as a sign to move on. "What time is it Lucifer? " Trixie suddenly asked, moving beside him to look up at his face after they were away from most people, neither noticing the approaching humans. The Devil sighed some and looked at his watch. " 12:14. " He simply replied, looking to her now as he wondered why she asked. "I'm hungry, we didn't get to eat breakfast and now it's lunchtime~ " She whined softly while tugging at his coat. The Fallen Angel sighed some and rolled his eyes, of course that's what it was....

Just as Lucifer was about to answer the child, a male voice spoke up behind him, with words he could understand! "Excuse me there sir, but do you know where we are? " Lucifer whipped around with a delighted smirk, but it faded some when the question sunk in. "No I do not unfortunately, I have actually been trying to figure that out myself. " He said in a disappointed tone, looking between the two gentlemen who also look disappointed. "Same boat as us then... Well maybe we can work together, another pair of eyes nev- "Sam was cut off by a squeaky, childish voice. "Two! " All of the men looked to Trixie then. "Two pairs of eyes, I can look too! For.... Whatever we're looking for. " She added with confidence, the three exchanging glances. " Okay fine, two extra pairs of eyes, for anyone who speaks English and knows where this is. " Finished Sam, Lucifer a little unsure about that but decided there wasn't a decent reason for him to disagree. "Fine, I was thinking I would need to go to another town though, away from this zoo. " Said the Devil, gesturing a hand around them. Nick shook his head though and quickly interrupted. "We may just be talking to the wrong people, generally people who own a business who may interact with more then one type of people learn to speak other languages so they can properly handle more customers. We should be looking for shops, restaurants and generally other people who have to handle the public more. "

The group exchanged glances to this, Lucifer speaking up first. "I believe he has a point, even if these people are not humans, they are still similar from what we've seen and it seems not that uncommon for humans to come here. " He calmly said, gesturing a hand around them at the passing animal folk and local humans who still paid the angel and three humans no mind. Nick was glad the strange man agreed, before he spoke up again. "In that case we should exchange names, I'm Nick Tracer and this is my partner Sam Fisher, who may you two be? " Asked the blonde with a hard to read face. Sam stayed quiet and allowed himself to be introduced by his fellow agent, waiting instead to hear the Devil and the child's names. "My name's Beatrice, but my friends call me Trixie. " The small human spoke up with glee, while Lucifer sighed some. "You shouldn't tell people about that..... " He told Trixie, referring to her nickname, before looking to Nick and Sam. "Name's Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar. Pleasure to meet you agents. " He said, having not missed the big FBI white letters on their vests.

Nick blinked some with slight surprise, scanning his gaze over Lucifer once more. "Your parents named you after the Devil? That's horrible..... There has been many studies of how children with names that were generally famous for something, especially after things that are generally evil, cause great stress for the child in everyday life. I can only imagine how much you must have been mocked and picked on because of your name in school, you must be a-" Suddenly Lucifer couldn't take it anymore and cut him off sharply, the whole time showing annoyance of the blonde's sudden speech. "No, you have it all wrong, I am not named after the Devil, I am the Devil agent. Don't assume things of me. " He said, giving Nick a somewhat dark stare. Which was where Sam decided to intervene. "Okay okay, Nick let's just find a way to get home and quit antagonizing what little help we have. If the guy wants to call himself Lucifer then it's not our problem. " Said the bald man, nudging Nick back with one hand who was just still studying Lucifer, seeing the man was quite troubled, but couldn't fully tell why.

Trixie hid some behind Lucifer during the Devil's snap, but came back out and was smiling again, looking between everyone. "So are we going to look now? " The child asked, before adding. "And eat if we see some food? " That's when Sam perked up. "Ahh, we found this on our way here, seems to be the currency around here, buy the kid something to eat, will you? " Sam said, handing Lucifer a half dollar sized coin made of metal with intriging markings on it. Lucifer furrowed his brow at the coin, before nodding once. "Alright alright, can't have a pesty hungry child. " He said and took the coin, slipping it into his suit pocket. "And yes kid, now we can look, we'll split up, I will stick with Nick, you and..... Lucifer, stick together and we will meet back here in two hours. " Sam told Trixie, who nodded and smiled cheerfully at her big bad Devil. "Yay! We get to do something together Lucifer! Isn't that exciting!? " She said with joy.

Lucifer sighed softly to the child's joy, looking down at her with what he meant to be a annoyed look, but by the time his almost black eyes gazed down at her, his expression twisted to something not quite as mean. It was more neutral, not happy in the least, but not his usual get away from me child look. Trixie was still gazing at him with joy and innocence, before clamping both of her little hands on his one. "Yes small child, it's.... Something alright. " He said in a slightly forced tone, but forced from what he didn't quite know for once. The two FBI agents saw this and were a little confused... The man didn't seem to be her father, from how he acted and the fact Trixie called him by his name, so what was a strange man like Lucifer doing with a little kid? Sam told himself it really wasn't their business as long as the child was okay and she seemed fine, but it was still very odd. "Alright agents, see you then in two hours. " Lucifer spoke up before both parties turned and walked away.

Trixie kept a good hold on the Devil's hand, idly playing with the ring around his finger as they both looked for anything that looked like a store. It seemed they were more in a neighborhood with a bunch of homes, no stores. So Lucifer kept walking with his little tag along, allowing her to hold his hand and mess with his dark metal ring. After a good half hour, soon the scenery changed from houses to stores! Both of them were relieved, before Trixie spotted a fruit stand with a semi short lady with big mouse ears, nose, whiskers and a pink tail, wearing a simple green dress. "Look Lucifer! Fruit! Can we go get some please? I'm starving! " She asked him with big puppy eyes. Lucifer looked to see what she was talking about first, seeing the simple stand. Well it was a shop.... Perhaps they could kill two birds with one stone. "Okay okay small human, just calm down. " He told her, his annoyance showing more this time, but Beatrice didn't seem to let it bother her. Instead she smiled happily and started to try pulling the man who was easily twice her height towards the stand. Lucifer allowed himself to be pulled over there by the energetic little thing, straightening himself once she let go.

Seeing two customers show up, the lady perked up and smiled, giving the both of them a quick glance before speaking and thankfully it was English! "Hello there sir, can I help you two today? " She asked sweetly, able to tell that they were not locals. Trixie peeked over the counter the best she could, but she was too short for much beyond her eyes. "Yes, I need something to satisfy this child and some questions answered. " Lucifer simply replied, which made the lady hum before gazing over the many weird fruits she had from this land. Eventually she grabbed a brown, triangle shaped fruit about as big as a cantaloupe. "Here, a Potrou is sweet tasting and full of vitamin C and B, would be good for your child. You two can have it for four coins then I can answer your questions. " She told him calmly with a encouraging tone of voice.

Of course, Lucifer tilted his head at the odd fruit, blinking at it a few times before looking back to the equally odd mouse girl. "I don't suppose this is worth four coins is it darling? " He asked her back, pulling a hand up to reveal the coin Sam gave him. His gaze didn't falter from her eyes though, a devious smile spreading across his face. It was indeed worth that much, heck it was actually worth ten, but she found herself feeling strange for a second or two and she wasn't sure why, just as she was about to take advantage of what she thought was a ignorant man and take ten coins worth for something only worth four. "Y-yes, it's worth ten actually sir... I-I think I have the change here. " Eventually the strange man blinked and it was enough to bring her back to full control of herself. That was really really weird, maybe she didn't get much sleep last night and she was zoning out? It didn't feel like a zone out though. He stayed quiet with that smile as she fished around in a box for the change after placing the fruit down. "Yeah I have it. Here, why don't you um.... Talk to the innkeeper down the way more..... H-he can probably answer your questions better then me... " The lady said, still shaken up some after what happened and now she just wanted him gone so he didn't do it again. "Splendid, thank you love and I shall, I rather speak with someone more willing to tell the truth. " He said cheerfully yet bluntly with a smirk.

How did he even know? Humans were usually pretty easy to fool with how much certain coins were worth and she took a double take.... She didn't see anything about him that would show he wasn't human. She stayed speechless as he took the brown fruit and his change before heading off. Beatrice was of course observing the whole thing, but didn't see much wrong with it, being a child and all and not understanding something was wrong there. Besides she was more focused on that fruit! The child was just about to pester Lucifer about giving her the fruit when he was soon already handing it to her. "I didn't forget tiny human, no need to fret. " He said to her in a joking tone, a amused look on his face, knowing her well enough by now she'd be asking soon. Trixie made a happy squeak and grabbed the food item, curiously looking at it before biting into the end. "Mmm! Lucifer this is really good! Like like a peach and a apple! " She cheered before quickly sprinting back to the Devil when he was already looking around for that Inn the fruit stand lady mentioned.

Like usual Lucifer just made a hum of agreement but otherwise ignored her for now, only focusing on her enough to make sure she was still with him. Again he questioned for a moment why he even cared that much and didn't come up with a quick answer. After about a hour though a sign saying something in a unreadable language was spotted, but what caught the Devil's attention was the moon and stars engraved in the wooden sign. Usually that meant sleep, night time, possibly inn? Only one way to find out. Though he reminded himself they only had a half hour before Sam and Nick would be waiting for them. So he glanced back at Trixie one last time to see she was right behind him with a smile. Thankfully so far his presence was distracting her enough from being away from her mother that she wasn't too upset, but he knew it probably won't last too much longer and while he would never admit he was bad at anything, he was bad at giving comfort, especially to children. He realized he was staring at the child longer then needed when his thoughts wandered, making him quickly look away and shake his head, before heading to the door with both hands in his coat pockets.

Trixie was confused by his stare and hard to understand expression, but she was too busy eating to ask him about it and just happily followed him with a skip in her step. The two walked into a old looking, simple though, wooden building, causing a few people to look at them for a moment before going back to whatever they were doing. Lucifer scanned around before seeing the counter with one of those furry things that were mostly human at it, this one being male and part cat. Trixie was a little scared of the people and used one of her hands to take Lucifer's again, pulling his hand out of his coat first, making him wince as he felt how sticky her hands were of fruit juice. But he made sure he didn't pull away and just walked to the counter. "Hey there sir. How can I help you? " Asked the cat in a younger, male sounding voice while he smiled. "I was looking for someone to answer some questions for me, like where is here? And how do we leave? " Lucifer asked, hoping this guy would be more of a truth teller then that fruit stand lady. He also for once wasn't sure what to expect him to say, but hopefully there would be good news eventually. "Oh, so you're new here? From what I see here.... You're probably new to all of Miroslav, right? Well this is the country of Vipin, in the town of Pinewood. "

Lucifer's brows furrowed together at the names he never heard of before. Shoot..... They really were not on Earth anymore. He opened his mouth to speak, but Trixie cut him off with a question of her own. "Why do you look like a kitty? " She asked in a innocent, curious tone, making the creature blink as he didn't realize she was even there. "Well.... You're from Earth right? Well here in Miroslav, people can be part animal or full animal, just walk on two legs like you. You can call me a neko if you'd like. " The feline Innkeeper explained to the child. "Your father here doesn't smell fully human either, you know. " He further added, seeming a little new to explaining this stuff but at least Lucifer was confident he wasn't lying. Though the fact he could smell he was different was quite interesting. "Actually I am not her father, but yes I am not human. So you're saying that humans and animals are mixed together? " He said with a slight sneer. Great, that meant the child would no doubt want to take one home for a friend and pet or something. However something Lucifer said caused the keeper to frown with worry, looking to Beatrice then to Lucifer, back and fourth a few times. "It's highly frowned upon here for children to be wandering around without at least one parent, where are her parents? " He asked with narrowed eyes at the Devil. Trixie however saw that and didn't like the look the innkeeper was giving her friend. "He's my friend! And my mommy's friend, he's trying to help me get back home to mommy. " She said with as much sterness as a child her age could give. While Lucifer just smirked back, seemingly proud as he watched the innkeeper relax from his suspicions. Seems the little Decker came in handy sometimes, should of known, her mother was a bit like that. "Alright alright.... As for getting home, I don't remember ever hearing people getting back to Earth, that requires magic. " Lucifer grumbled a little in his throat to be referred to as not powerful, but for once he didn't feel like arguing the subject, he got all he needed to know from the keeper anyway. Chances are folks around here may not even know who the Devil was, which was a awful thought in his mind.

"Good to know, thank you and have a nice day~ " Lucifer replied with a knowing smirk, turning and walking away with sticky hands here still clinging to him. He headed back outside and checked his watch, the agents would be back in just a few minutes. He guessed it wouldn't be good to not go back, so with a sigh he turned back to where they came from and started walking. Trixie was surprisingly quiet during the walk, perhaps now she was happy with her lunch and didn't have anything to pester him about, thank goodness. At least they knew now why people got upset at them before, because Beatrice was here with who they dubbed as a stranger and no parents in sight. That wasn't his fault though for once, but even in other worlds it seemed people were quick to blame the Devil for all wrongs. He narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular from the thought, before he was pulled away from them when he saw the two FBI agents there where they first met.

Sam sighed some with relief and nudged Nick when he saw that strange man and child coming back, hoping they had more luck with this mess then they did. "Don't you wonder what's up with him? Something's really off about that man, I never seen something quite like it. " Nick observed to his partner quietly since they were not close enough to be heard yet. "Yeah you're right, something is off about someone who calls themselves Lucifer. " Sam agreed with a small laugh, while Nick shook his head. "No not just that, I mean there is something really, really not right about him. " Sam just gave Nick a unamused look before shaking his head. "I don't know what you mean, he looks like a pretty normal, rich guy to me. " Before the blonde could respond, Lucifer was already there. "Well hello detectives, any luck on finding a way out of here? " Lucifer asked simply, making the two agents sigh. "Not really, well we did find out this world has five countries, and that it's not that common for people to ever make it back home.... " Spencer said, trailing off with another sigh. Beatrice however wasn't paying the grownups much mind and busied herself with looking around after letting Lucifer's hand go finally. She saw the sun was setting and with all of this walking she already felt a little tired. The three traded what they knew, which wasn't a whole lot, before the angel gave them their change back for the coin, but Derek insisted that he'd keep half the change for anything else they may need. For one, a room since it looked highly unlikely anyone would be getting home today.

"Alright, well.... Thanks for gathering up some info, we should probably head out our separate ways, if we ever bump into each other again hopefully one of us will have some insight. " Sam said, mainly so his partner stopped being so suspicious of the other man, and he didn't like the idea of watching over civilians when they didn't even know what to do. Lucifer was fine with it too it seemed when he smirked and nodded once with agreement. "Yes I agree, our little teamup was helpful but not necessary for long term. " Nick was happy to hear that, his many years of studying people left him wary and suspicious of Lucifer, but couldn't understand why or what he was suspicious of, which made him all the more wary. He just hoped he was wrong or if he was right, that the child wasn't in any danger with this Lucifer guy. "Til we meet again then. " Nick said and with that, both sides turned and walked their separate ways.

Lucifer and Beatrice spent their time talking to more people, asking for ways back home mainly, but all the answers were pretty much the same, there was no for sure way back and humans didn't usually find it. Which told Lucifer magic was indeed involved and now needed. And between each talk Lucifer found himself noticing Trixe was being more and more sluggish, less talkative and fell behind sometimes. Once again he wondered why he was caring about this, perhaps from boredom and disappointment of not finding anything new made him want to focus on something else? Either way, Trixie seemed to have noticed him looking back at her, but the small girl spoke up before Lucifer could look away this time. "I'm sleepy.... Can't we take a break and a nap Lucifer? " The Devil made a brief humming sound and glanced at his watch, it was 8:21 PM, and the sun was finally going over a mountain range. It felt wrong to rest now but even he felt it's been a long day for them and a rest was needed. Besides he wasn't really getting much done.... "Alright small child, we can rest as soon as we find a inn. " He replied while also figuring after they rest, they should perhaps work their way to the next town, a bigger town maybe with a libary that one person suggested.

Trixie was happy to hear his answer, giving her a slight burst of energy to help him look around. Thankfully it only took about twenty minutes before they saw a sign with a bed and odd letters, maybe their version of Zs above it. That had to be one hopefully because they were easily hours away from the last inn they were at. The two walked in to the rather quiet, empty building with just one human girl wiping tables down with blonde hair and pale skin. She perked up when she noticed the two and smiled lightly, especially at the child. "Excuse me love, but we need a room. " Lucifer said to her with that mischievous smile that he gave almost everyone. "Of course, um.... We don't have many rooms available right now, most reserved for tonight, but I have one for three coins, I just cleaned it myself. " She said with a wider smile, seeming proud of herself. "Perfect~ " Came a simple reply from the fallen angel and he pulled the remaining coins out of his pocket and gave them to her. The woman took the coins and walked to a desk, putting them in a box before looking on the wall behind for the key. "Here you go sir, oh and one thing, we're having a room deal, if you don't use all twenty four hours you can have some of your money back. "She kindly informed the Devil and his charge as she handed him a small bronze key. " Why thank you love~ I shall go and let Beatrice here sleep. Which room is ours? " He asked with a smirk and slight tilt of his head. The woman then pointed behind him at some stairs. "Go up there, first door on your left is your room. "

With a polite bow and wider smirk, Lucifer turned and started to make his way up the stairs with little Trixie after taking the key. The child was quite eager to see the room, standing next to the door after bolting past Lucifer once he got up the stairs. But without the key all she could do was pout at the Devil, who was now standing in front of the door with a teasing grin and both hands tucked behind his back. "Yes? I see, it's a door, what do you want me to do about it child? " He asked playfully and jokingly, earning a confused look from Trixie. "You have the key, open it! " She commanded him, gesturing to the wooden door. Lucifer grinned wider now and a teasing look was clear in his eyes, before he decided to stop messing with the mini Decker and open the door. As soon as he did Trixie was quick to worm past him, gazing around the not so bad room. It was simple and older looking, but of decent size. Had a few nice tables, a bed, dining chairs, a window, wait, a bed? Lucifer's eyes widened with slight horror as he looked back to see..... Just one big bed. He was just about to whirl right back around when he remembered.... This was her only room, the rest were reserved or already taken and he saw the wall, there was only this key left and a keychain, no doubt for her. No matter what he said or convinced her of saying, there wasn't really much she could do about this. Meanwhile Trixie was as happy as a bug all snug in a rug, looking around before she too noticed the one big bed. "Ohhh Lucifer we get to have a sleepover together! " She cheered some, running back to him while he was still stunned and latched herself onto his waist again in a hug.

Lucifer stiffened from the hug like usual, holding his hands up a little and looking down at his attacker. "Yes well, a rather unpleasant sleepover for one of us. " He grumbled some but like usual it did nothing to dampen Trixie's joy, making it quite clear which one was unhappy about this arrangement. But they had no choice, even if he went to that other inn that guy seemed keen on causing trouble with the parent thing and that's the last thing they need, not to mention it was hours away and they could lose their room here if they cancelled. Then they could be sleeping outside and that would no doubt encourage the child to try and cuddle the Devil even more. He supposed it would also be some more comfort and help with the mother thing, he just hoped she'd pass out before asking too many questions. Soon Trixie let go and went to the simple little sink there, starting to wash her hands from the sticky fruit stuff that was on her hands, which reminded Lucifer to do the same once she was done. It was nice to at least have clean hands for them both and now both of them were pretty beat.

At this point Lucifer didn't even care all that much that the mini Decker will be sleeping so close. Even now while he was drying his hands on a hanging towel and after she took off her little shoes and socks she was on the bed on the farther side away from the window, not liking ever sleeping next to windows since, in her mind, monsters can come through. Of course she had no worries of the 'monster' that was already in the room, or moreso was unaware. Lucifer sighed at the sight and held the next breath for a few seconds longer then needed, shedding his coat for now and drapping it over a dining chair. He wanted to keep his shirt on so the child didn't mess with his wing scars, where his wings were severed from his back, but it was his only shirt out here and he didn't want to get it all wrinkled.... After a few moments of thinking it over he decided he could handle Beatrice's curiosity if she saw, so he took off his greyish purple shirt and drapped it over the coat. The Devil then slipped his shoes off but kept his black socks, carefully making his way onto his side of the bed silently and slid under the covers. He felt the child move behind him as he was settling, but she was just making sure his shoes were next to her's, for whatever silly human reason.

Soon Lucifer realized as he was laying on his back that there was three pillows... Making him smirk and grab the unused pillow, putting it in the small gap between them. "No crossing this pillow child, understand? " He told Trixie in not as serious of a tone as he was hoping would come out after looking to her to see her confused expression as to what that was for. But when his words sunk in she pouted some at him. "Why not? " She simply asked with wide, innocent eyes. Lucifer sighed again and looked away at the roof. "Because I don't sleep next to children so that's weird enough, you don't need to be touching me. " He explained like she should already know these things, goodness didn't her mother tell her anything he wondered? Beatrice made a squeaky disapproving sound, almost like a whine or whimper, which was enough to make Lucifer's heart skip a beat, shoot, he didn't like that sound, if he was the praying type he'd do so now that there wasn't any tears. He looked over to her with raised eyebrows to see she was indeed looking quite sad, no tears yet but she was pouting. "Alright alright.... Don't do that small human.... " He trailed off, stumbling over his words for once before he closed his eyes in defeat. Without even looking he removed the pillow between them and tossed it on the table nearby, in which Trixie made a happy little squeal and the Devil grunted with surprise when she didn't hesitate to burrow her way right next to his side, forcing his arm up a little as she rested her little head on his shoulder.

It was extremely awkward for him and he remained frozen and stiff for a good minute or so as she cuddled into him, before he spoke up softly. "Why? " He simply asked with pure confusion, looking down at her head with a frown. "Why this insisting that you touch me all the time? " He further explained, it couldn't be love or anything, she was too young to see him that way, so he truly couldn't understand why. The child looked up at him with a happy smile. "Because I like you Lucifer! You're my friend~ " She cooed the second part with glee, grinning childishly and showing her missing teeth. Friend? He shook his head slightly and chuckled in amusement. "A friend? Me? Whatever gave you that idea? " He asked, tilting his head the best he could at this angle. Beatrice found his confusion funny and giggled. "Because you're funny and nice and you scared that mean girl in school for me, she never bullies people anymore. You also make mommy happy, even the times when she's mad at you. She's always lonely at work lately, even though she doesn't tell me and now she has a friend. " The child simply explained to the confused Devil, who was finally starting to kind of understand..... He made them happy, they counted him as a friend.

He made a deep, thoughtful hum and gazed off towards the window. The Devil.... As two mostly normal human's friend.... It sounded so obsurd in his head, yet he couldn't deny he liked Chloe a lot and Trixie was actually pretty tolerable for a child. But can he really have friends? Or will his father and fate decide otherwise? He couldn't even imagine what he'd do if he lost Chloe or even little Beatrice, well he'd probably make the cause of their death pay dearly, but then what? This happened for another five minutes before the child spoke up again. "Why do you have a funny nose? " She asked, making Lucifer look back to her with a frown, a silent question asking for her to explain the comment. Trixie giggled and spoke again. "Your nose, it's all pointy like a birdie beak, mine isn't that way, or mommy's. Why's that? " She asked, before suddenly reaching up to poke his nose tip. Lucifer frowned more, not in a mean way though and twitched his nose after the poke. "Because it just is. And it's not pointy like a beak, you ladies just have soft round noses. " He replied with a shake of his head, wondering why she even noticed or cared. "Daddy doesn't though, only you. " The little girl beside him responded with a proud smile for her noticing such a little thing. The fallen angel then rolled his eyes, wondering why he was putting up with this again, but then remembered, yeah, Chloe, and the fact the child wouldn't last very long without him. "Because Detective Douche has a woman's nose. " Lucifer eventually replied with a smirk, causing the child to giggle some.

She didn't understand why Lucifer called her father that, though she knew they didn't get along very well, which was kind of sad. They both snapped at each other for things she both would understand and other times it just seems one is being mean to the other. She wondered though if it was because they were friends too deep down and just showed it differently. She dismissed the thought for now and just relaxed, but then a troubling expression spread across her face and she looked back to Lucifer, who seemed mostly relaxed, not as tense as before. "Will we find mommy Lucifer? Will we ever get back home? " She asked him with a soft, scared whimper. Lucifer tensed again, she could feel it under her head on his shoulder. This was the question he was hoping to avoid, because for once he didn't know the answer and he swore to never lie, especially to Chloe and her little child. "I don't know child, we can only try. " He said quietly with as much of a comforting tone as he could. Lucifer knew Chloe must be worried sick about them both, probably tearing up all of LA trying to understand what happened to her kid and partner. This really was not his strong suit at all, dealing with kids was hard enough but comforting them was even harder. He searched for something more to say to her, seeing how she still seemed sad. "Ahh small human.... don't be so down, you have the Devil on your side, you can't ask for a better chance then that for getting home to your mum. " He told her afterwards with a smirk, which while it took a second or two, Beatrice smiled lightly and gave a small giggle.

She wasn't really sure about his devilish claims, her mother didn't believe him she knew and from what little she knew the Devil was supposed to be evil, mean and scary. Lucifer didn't fit that well enough she didn't think. Of course she never seen him when he got into his punishing mood, like when his wings were stolen, or even when he scared the bully for her. "Thank you.... Lucifer... " She said in a voice so soft he almost didn't hear it, but he blinked softly at first and a genuine, if rather awkward, smile spread across his face. "You're welcome... " He said almost just as quietly. Trixie murmured tiredly a little and snuggled into the warm Devil more, putting her full trust into him and that fact alone gave Lucifer a odd feeling in his chest, something deeply emotional but he couldn't quite tell what it was, it was like nothing he ever felt. He watched the small human child begin to fall asleep, his own eyes growing more tired and glassy by the moment.

However, just before either of them finally slipped into a peaceful rest, Trixie perked up again suddenly with a question that made the Devil's eyes flick open wide like a startled animal. "Lucifer, what happened to your back? " She asked him innocently, having seen the awful looking scars on his shoulder blades despite his attempts to hide it from her. She had a sad, worried look on her face, it was genuine concern, making it clear she meant no harm by the question. Still her childish mind could not even dream of what could give scars like that, heck even her mother never seen anything like them before. His own face was both surprised, but also something worse, there almost seemed to be a pleading look in his eye that she won't prod at him too much about it. "It.... It was where my...... wings were once.... Didn't you say you were tired Beatrice? I recall you saying so before we even got this room." His voice broke a little at the first half, but evened out a bit as he tried changing the subject. He wasn't sure if it would work on her, but he had to try.

Trixie blinked in surprise from his answer, lifting her head up a little for a few moments before laying back down. "Yeah I was tired but..... Your wings? You had wings? " She asked with slight confusion after diverting his attempt to get her to stop asking about it, but she was curious, imagining them now that they would be bat like wings if he really was the Devil, which she wasn't sure was the truth or not. Because in her mind a evil being had to have bat wings. He gave a light nod and sighed heavily, it didn't seem to work. "What were they like? Were they like dragon wings? " She asked eagerly, trying to imagine him in her head with wings. Lucifer decided to try and bear through it, as long as she just asked about the wings themselves and not bother him about why they were not on him anymore. "No child, they were white with feathers, you know, like a bird. " He quickly said, keeping his gaze away from the curious child in hopes she'd get the hint.

But Beatrice never really was one to catch his hints of when he wanted to be left alone, instead she gasped in awe, the image in her head quickly changing. "That makes sense, you don't deserve ugly bat wings, you deserve pretty fluffy wings! " She cheered some with a grin, but then it faded as soon as it came and was replaced with that worried, sad frown from before, even if Lucifer wasn't looking at her. "What happened? Did someone take your wings? That's pretty mean.... " She said, feeling bad that someone could do that to him if that's what happened, which it didn't. He frowned a tiny bit at the thought of his wings being referred to as fluffy.... they were soft though. Still he wasn't fluffy, the word fluffy should never be used to describe him ever. "No, no one took them against my will, I told Maze to cut them off when I first came to Earth. Now it's probably past your bedtime child, go to sleep. "Maze being his demon that followed him on Earth, a woman sworn to protect Lucifer. He decided a different tactic, looking back to her with as soft of a expression as he could after she brought up so many dark, old memories of his past. He then, to add more to his tactic of making the child sleep, curled his arm around her to hold her close. Lucifer was reluctant to do so by instinct, but he hoped it would make her happy and forget her line of questioning.

Thankfully for now it worked, the young human was smiling and was happy with the contact, snuggling into the Devil's shoulder more with a soft yawn. She was tired, he was right about that.... she had so many questions though, if he really had wings then that must mean he was the Devil, he was telling the truth all along! But.... again she realized that he was so nice compared to what she thought the Devil would be like.... Could she have been wrong about that? Could many people be wrong about that? Or maybe he changed from that? Trixie couldn't debate for long, with the steady heartbeat of Lucifer right next to her ear and his arm wrapped around her, she soon slipped into a soft sleep, feeling safe in the most vilified being ever known to man's arms. She should probably be worried about being in his presence, but she had a good feeling she had nothing to worry about from Lucifer, she didn't before so why now? And her mother was fine too.

Lucifer sighed with relief with a smile to match once he felt her go still and heard her breathing slow down. She was asleep and the Devil didn't dare move. But now he was left alone with his thoughts and they swirled in his head. He knew now Trixie will be asking him more questions tomorrow.... and he wouldn't have sleep here to save him. He tried to guess what questions she'd ask him and tried to come up with decent answers for them. But it wasn't easy guessing what a tiny human child would ask him if they knew what Beatrice now knew.... Though from what little he knew of her, she may want to see proof eventually, since he had no wings now to show, she'd probably want to see him do something unnatural. Which brought up another worry, all that he knew he could do would probably give the kid nightmares for months, if not forever. And Chloe would probably hate him for it understandably.... that's if they ever got out of here. As hard as that will be, there was no preparing him for the questions he more dreaded, the ones about his life and his wings... Hopefully she won't get a chance to ask every question.

Lucifer then slowly glanced down at Trixie's sleeping form.... She looked so peaceful, happy and calm, so trusting.... It was hard to wrap his head around. How could something so pure and innocent trust in him? And rely on him without doubt like she did? It was a strange realization, but it also made him more determined to not let her or her mother down.... He will get her home, no matter what it took. He reached over slowly with his other hand to brush a few stray hairs from the child's face, a smile threatening to form as the corners of his lips twitched. Trixie murmured some in her sleep, nuzzling some against his fingers. With a deep breath he pulled his hand away to lay simply at his side, laying his head back on the simple down pillow and then allowed his eyes to drift closed.

It was a peaceful sleep between the child and the Devil, neither hardly stirring in their sleep, no nightmares or disturbances. Until that is.... when Trixie woke up. When her little eyes fluttered open, she was to her slight surprise still snuggled against Lucifer, who was also still sleeping. She giggled some quietly, before carefully slipping away. The fallen angel grumbled a little but didn't wake, making the child grin mischievously, before happily launching herself onto Lucifer, landing on his chest. "C'mon, wake up sleepyhead! " She squeaked at him with a giggle. But.... Lucifer wasn't used to such things, so he yelled with a jump, grabbing the child's shoulders in a blink of a eye almost like he would to a attacker, merely split seconds away from throwing her into the next room until he realized it was just Trixie. Beatrice froze from this as well, realizing perhaps maybe that it wasn't the best idea to surprise the Devil while he was sleeping. Though now it was a little too late. She looked sheepishly into his big brown wide eyes, feeling a little bad that she startled him so much.

Lucifer sighed deeply and let go, letting his eyes close again. "Bloody hell.... Don't do that. " He scolded some as calmly as he could, hoping his eyes didn't flash red when he did that, which thankfully they didn't. Trixie nodded softly, before smiling again, becoming her giggly self just like that. Ohh the wonders of children.... "Okay okay, sorry. But still, you gotta wake up! It feels like wake up time! " She squealed at him again, bouncing some up and down on him. Though he was a little confused to why that didn't hurt, with him becoming mortal and all, though he was unaware yet that he was only mortal around Chloe.... but he brushed it off for now and reached up to pick the child up off him, sliding off the edge of the bed and putting her down. "Okay I'm up.... mission accomplished small human. " He said while running a hand through his hair, pulling the covers the rest of the way off him as they got tangled up some from moving. Trixie, being all rested and bouncy, was already putting her little shoes and socks back on, but while she did so, she couldn't help but notice, while he had his back to her and getting his shirt from the chair, she got a better look at those scars. Since she already saw them he saw no reason to hide them anymore, but he could feel her eyes on him. They were bigger then she thought they were and very identical, but awful looking.... "Didn't your mother ever tell you staring is rude? " Lucifer suddenly spoke up, which made Beatrice flinch and lower her gaze. He was right, Chloe did always tell her staring was rude, but she couldn't help her curiosity.

Lucifer sighed again as he put on his purple shirt first, turning around to face the human. "Chin up child, no need to be down, just remember that I'm sure she told you that at some point, so it was probably for a good reason. " He said to her encouragingly, not wanting her to be down and sad about it. The young Decker perked up and nodded some, smiling again. "Good, now what awful time do you have me up at? " He said, mostly to himself as he checked his watch. It read 7:36, not bad he figured. He straightened his shirt the best he could before putting his black coat on, while Trixie was busying herself with fixing the bedsheets and pillows some. Soon Lucifer had his shoes on and was ready, which Trixie was happy to hear as she giggled and bounced on over almost to his side. The two then came down the stairs, Trixie taking a little longer since she was taking one step at a time with both feet, while Lucifer just trotted down with ease. But he stopped and waited, smirking as he watched her until she was down. He made sure he had the key to the room, before heading out onto the town road again. The sun was bright like it was late afternoon, instead of seven something in the morning, so strange...

Beatrice was so full of energy as she watched the few people on the street walk by, some used to seeing the two now and didn't even glance. Today they had a new objective though, find a way out of town, to a bigger one with a library or something. It was, in a sense, a new chapter for the two very unlikely duo.


	2. Newborn Feather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chaper 2! With annoying goblins.... )

Lucifer looked first to the left down the town road, before to the right, trying to debate which way they should go.... But just before he was about to glance back to the left, he spotted a carriage and a horse with a horn on it's forehead. Oh no..... not a unicorn.... The Devil inwardly cringed, knowing it was only a matter of time before Trixie would see it and go all girly on him. But there wasn't any other choice from what he saw, he just hoped the carriage would actually take them somewhere. Trixie was looking elsewhere before noticing Lucifer was staring at something, making her hum softly with wonder and peek around him. Once she had the chance, she gasped as she saw the beautiful white unicorn with a pink twisted horn. She of course never seen one, but her eyes grew like a cat's, a huge childish grin on her face. "It's a unicorn! " She squealed with delight, quickly once again grabbing Lucifer's hand and dragging him over with all her little might. Lucifer however sighed and slumped his shoulders, despite being very capable of making a adult human fly through a glass window with a little push, the Devil allowed himself to be pulled over to the carriage by the giddy little girl.

Meanwhile there was a young black and white feline on two legs, wearing a yellow and red dress as she brushed the unicorn's main, which the animal was very calm in allowing her to do so, even leaning into it some. However the relaxed posture was quickly gone as the magical creature felt something in the air..... something very old and very powerful. The unicorn began to make soft neighing sounds, clopping her hooves a little as she turned her head to look at the approaching company. The cat noticed the unicorn's change in demeaner and stopped brushing, frowning with worry. "Easy girl, easy now. What's wrong Fortress? " She asked the unicorn, which actually looked back to the feline and spoke in a hushed voice. "Something's wrong with one of them, I can't tell which but I think it's coming from the man. It's more power then I ever sensed before and it feels dangerously old. " She said in a genuinely worried tone. The cat just rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay okay, we need to get you around more people. He's not that old, in his thirties maybe. He just had his kid late is all. Just relax, we don't discriminate remember? Who cares if he's some powerful mage, as long as he pays us it shouldn't matter. " She calmly said, figuring the unicorn was just being jumpy and too suspicious. Fortress huffed some in frustration that the cat wouldn't listen to her, but then she couldn't say anything more as the strange man and the little girl was too close. The hooved, wary creature stayed still and watched her furry friend walk up to them.

"Hello there! Can we help you? Are you looking for a transportation service? " The black and white mammal asked happily, looking back and forth between the two, noticing the child's joy and energy. "Yes darling, we need to get to a bigger town, with more people and information on getting home. " He said in his usual calm, smooth voice. The feline, Zip, smiled shyly some and nodded, finding herself trying to avoid eye contact now. "Wonderful sir, we do that, me and Fortress here. We can take you and your child anywhere you like within 200 miles for 20 Ourams. " She said in a chipper voice, which was normal for her. But then Trixie spoke up, practicality bouncing with excitement. "May I pet the unicorn please? She's so pretty! " Lucifer sighed some, but his lips did twitch with a smile to see Beatrice so happy. Again, distractions from being away from her mother. Zip nodded and smiled. "Why of course, but you should ask Fortress yourself, she'll probably let you, but she's been kind of stressed lately. Go ahead though and ask, she won't hurt you. " Zip assured Trixie, who cheered with delight and slipped past the kitty to the unicorn, who was deep in thought.

With the man closer now, she was able to sense more and she was right, at first. He was extremely old and quite powerful, simply his gaze seemed to effect Zip she noticed, but not extremely so. But that wasn't what left her in such deep thought, it was the.... dark light she felt, or well, it was darkness at first and that made her at first believe he was a demon of some sorts. His dark attire did not help, but then Fortress saw it, old, older then the darkness inside, it was like a bright light and it was growing inside of him. She felt it when he smiled slightly at the child, who she knew wasn't his because she was perfectly human. This made her relax some, but still, she couldn't help but wonder what he was... Then, a sweet, happy voice spoke up in front of her. "Hello miss! Um... may I pet you? Please? " She asked as politely as she could, which made Fortress laugh softly. If the child was still okay and with such innocence still, then perhaps this man wasn't a problem. "Yes little one, go ahead. " Said the unicorn kindly, bending her legs a little so the small child could reach her main.

The girl made a small, but delightful squeal while she reached up to run her little fingers through the light purple main, feeling how soft and well taken care of it was. Trixie giggled some and was gently stroking the fur and hair, while Fortress decided to ask the child a few things. "That man, he's not your father, is he? " First she wanted to see if the child was deceived. But Trixie shook her head. "No, he's my friend and my mommy's friend too. " She happily replied, smiling sweetly. Fortress was relieved to hear that, before deciding it was safe to ask more. "I don't suppose you could tell me some about him, can you? " Fortress asked as kindly as she could, in which the human happily nodded. "Of course, he talks weird a lot but he's funny. He helps mommy catch bad guys and he can be pretty scary to bullies, he also used to have big fluffy wings! " She cheered the last part for a second, but then was pouting. "But.... he made them go away, forever.... " She was sad about that, she wanted to see them, knowing they must be beautiful if they were angel wings. And fluffy! Fortress however was shocked to what she was hearing, at first it was expected stuff, besides the scary part, then the wings.... "Excuse me but did you say he had.... wings? What..... what kind? " She felt her spine shiver with returning worry to the answer, glancing back at the man in question talking to Zip.

Trixie paused in her petting to recall exactly what he said last night. "They were big, white and like a bird. I bet they were fluffy too. " She described, before petting the unicorn some more calmly and gently. She held her breath some to hear this though.... feathery wings. She only knew of one kind of being that was humanoid with bird wings. A angel. "He's a angel.... " She breathed with shock, having doubts before that angels were even real, despite being a magical creature herself. Trixie heard her though and nodded some after some hesitation. "Yeah, a special one! " She cheered, giggling while the unicorn listened. Special.... yes, that was true. Angels were pure beings she thought, so why did this one have darkness in him and better yet, what happened to his wings? She tried to recall all that she knew of human religion, since that's where angels mainly come from and she couldn't quite remember a evil angel, being unaware that the Devil was a angel.

Meanwhile, while Trixie and Fortress was talking, Zip and Lucifer had their own discussions. "20 Ourams? Shame.... we don't have that much to be honest. " He said truthfully to Zip, humming for a second before a smirk spread across his face. "I don't suppose that you desire something else, instead of simple, boring money, do you love? " Lucifer asked her, locking his gaze with her's as she found it harder and harder by the second to look away from those sometimes haunting dark brown eyes. "Well... I..... " She started with a stutter, shuffling her feet nervously under the fallen angel's gaze. There was something she did want.... But she knew he'd probably laugh at her for it, so she tried to keep it in and tell herself to just send him on his way. "Well? Come on now, what do you desire~? " He asked in that overly convincing voice that made many spill the beans so to speak for Chloe's cases. Zip stuttered some before she spotted his hands.... they looked a lot like her father's if they had fur on them and without that odd looking ring.

"I.... I always wanted to.... to hear my father play the piano again.... He was such a good player.... he would play for me and my mother everytime he came back home....... " A heavy sigh excaped the cat, having a hard time believing she actually said that to a stranger. She looked back up at him to see him having slight pity on his face. "Ahh.... such a shame, my Father didn't gift me the ability to make mortals come back to life, that's nasty business anyway. " He didn't like the idea so much himself, once a mortal saw the afterlife then bringing them back always left them damaged, like Malcolm. Well he was already damaged, but seeing Hell didn't make it any better. He supposed Heaven wouldn't be so traumatic but still, the mere knowledge of it can drive some mortals insane. Zip shook her head some to his words, of course, she felt somewhat similar about it, bringing people back from the dead was never a good thing. "No I understand sir.... B-but.... You.... you don't happen to know h-how to play do you? I-if you do.... I will gladly take you to any city after I hear a song. " She offered him with wide, green eyes, hoping he'd say yes. She never met anyone who knew how to play very good around here so she felt it was a slim chance, but she had to ask.

Lucifer was a bit shocked to hear her question, most desired something much more mature from him, or much more greedy. But this.... this was a pure hearted request and one he could very well fill. He kept his smirk and hummed, before answering. "That is a request I can fill darling, I will gladly do it. I don't suppose you know of a piano I can use? I don't have mine with me I'm afraid. "He was rather sarcastic about the final half of that, but really it was his standard operating procedure. Zip giggled some at him but nodded, able to break away from his gaze now. "Yes, in the tavern here. I had to sell dad's piano to get by last winter and it's the tavern owner who bought it. But it just sits there gathering dust because no one around here knows how to play, so I am sure we can go in and ask if you can play it. " She said with excitement, almost sounding like a big furry child. "We can head there now if you're in a hurry, especially if you're from Earth, I doubt you'd want to wait until evening to get home. " She said, since most of their otherworldly guests were from Earth.

Trixie watched her friend and the feline talk as she pet the unicorn, answering her questions the best she can. "Uh huh, I have no idea what he did, but that bully never messed with me again. So that's good! " She chirped as Fortress asked how the angel helped the child. The more she heard about him the less she understood though, none of these things the child was saying was something a angel would do. But before Fortress could ask more, Zip suddenly spoke up. "Fortress, we're going to go to the tavern now, he knows how to play the piano! " She said with excitement as she ran back to her unicorn friend to unbuckle the harness that was for pulling the carriage. "You should come and hear, I don't know if we'll ever get another chance. " Added the feline, while Trixie ran back to Lucifer, greeting the man with her token hug which never failed to make him cringe. "Mommy said you can play the piano but I never heard it! Can I hear it too, please? " The young human gave the Devil her biggest puppy eyes she could possibly make, tugging in his black coat.

Lucifer held his arms up like usual, but was caught off guard by her question. "Yes, you may. Now why don't you save some of this unpleasantness for another time, yes? " He asked her, trying to convince her to let go. Which worked as she soon giggled with joy and released her grip on him. This made the Devil sigh with relief and straighten himself, just as Zip walked by with Fortress. "C'mon everyone, I know where the tavern is. "

Lucifer and Beatrice followed beside Zip calmly. "So what's your names? My name is Zip and as I said, this is my friend Fortress. " The cat asked, looking between him and Trixie for a answer. "Lucifer, Lucifer Morningstar and this is Beatrice. " He gestured to Trixie with his free hand, as moments ago she snatched his other hand up to hold, for whatever reason it was this time. "You can call me Trixie though! " She quickly added with a cheerful squeak, but she didn't see the confused faces on Zip and Fortress, the unicorn looking really confused. "Lucifer? Isn't that the name for the- " The fallen angel grinned and happily cut her off. "The Devil? Yes darling, you're correct~" He confirmed with delight, too much delight really. This made the adult girls quiet, looking to each other with uncertainty. "Right.... interesting. " Zip said with a nervous laugh, before continuing on, but she was walking visablly further away from Lucifer, understandable to some. A few minutes later and they were all standing in front of the doors, which them they all stopped and faced each other. "So any certain song you desire love? " By now Zip was calming down some, but she still wasn't sure about this. "Well.... I don't know what you usually play, but anything soft and touching would be perfect. " She didn't have much faith in a good song like that if he really was the Devil and by now, she was just waiting for it to be over so she didn't have to worry so much. Perhaps she should of listened to Fortress....

She was correct, that wasn't really his forte, but he would try anyway, he gave his word after all. "I will see what I can do. " He told her, before they all went inside, the doors being thankfully somewhat big, just big enough for Fortress once she ducked her head. Inside was pretty empty since it was in the middle of the day, but luckily the owner was here, counting glasses but he stopped to see the crew come in. It was a odd sight to be sure, a unicorn, a human child, a five foot tall cat and a man dressed like he was at a wedding. The griffon almost bursted into laughter, but held it in and instead greeted them. "Hey ladies and gentleman, what can I do for you four? No alcohol around the kid though, fair warning. "

Zip shook her head at the griffon and walked up to him first. "No, we just wanted to borrow the piano I sold you a while back. I found someone who can play it! " Her joy over the whole thing overruled the whole Devil thing for now, who cares anyway, like she said she didn't discriminate. As long as he didn't eat their souls or whatever the Devil does and played that piano like he said he would, then she didn't care. The griffon flicked his ears with surprise, before chuckling. "Well, you're in luck Miss Zip, I just pulled it down this morning to dust it off, I don't have the heart to let the old thing rot forever so I thought she'd be in need of some cleaning. By all means go ahead, whoever your player is. " With that he gestured to the piano that was sitting off to one side, freshly dusted to show its beautiful cherry wood. It was rough around the edges but it still retained it's old glory. It was a little smaller then Lucifer's piano back home, but even he had to admit it was a fine instrument. "Well go ahead Lucifer! Whenever you're ready! " Zip told him with a giddy grin, cat pupils dilated with excitement.

Trixie soon let go of his hand and just followed behind a little ways while Lucifer chuckled. He walked over slowly to the piano, a certain grace in his steps as he gazed at it. All the keys were still there after who knows how long. He brushed his fingers all across the black and white keys, they all felt right too, it made a genuine smile form on his face. With a deep breath he turned to grab a simple chair, pulling it close and lining it up correctly before sitting down. With his back straight and both hands on the keys, he began playing the first tune that came to his mind. The tune was soft, yet happy sounding to the shock of Zip and about twenty seconds in, Lucifer began to sing.

"Shipwreck in a sea of faces  
There's a dreamy world up there  
Dear friends in higher places  
Carry me away from here

Travel light, let the sun eclipse you  
'Cause your flight is about to leave  
And there's more to this brave adventure  
Than you'd ever believe"

His voice was deeper then usual, but without his flirty or sarcastic tone in it, it sounded so much different that Trixie almost couldn't believe it was him. Lucifer took the moment to close his eyes, not wanting to see anything to interrupt himself.

"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky

On the hills of war and wonder  
There's a stormy world up there  
You can't whisper above the thunder  
But you can fly anywhere

Purple burst of paper birds  
This picture paints a thousand words  
So take a breath of myth and mystery  
And don't look back"

Zip felt her heart become all warm and fuzzy inside, she could hear her father in that, it was a wonderful feeling that she so longed for. Even the griffon was somewhat surprised, as he too never heard anyone play the piano since Zip's dad and this song was something none of them heard before, well, besides Trixie.... she recognized the song and was grinning with delight, creeping up beside the Devil as she watched his fingers practically dance across the keys with ease. She wasn't sure how he knew the song, but she didn't remember that during one of the times he came to their house, she had been watching the movie this song played in and he overheard.

"Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky"

The song also unintentionally left the fallen angel remembering how it was like to have wings. Just five small years ago, he could of took to the sky, gliding across any land he was currently in with bigger wings then any bird. It made him feel somewhat.... strange inside, a new emotion he never felt before, or maybe he did, it just been too long. He was pretty sure it was the feeling of longing, yet not for what he usually did so for.

"There's a realm above the trees  
Where the lost are finally found  
So touch your feathers to the breeze  
And leave the ground

Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you  
Wide eyes will always brighten the blue  
Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery  
'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high  
So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind  
And take to the sky"

After that Lucifer played the keys a bit longer, before it slowly came to soft ending. In which then he was suddenly 'assaulted' by Trixie again, wrapping her little arms around his neck while pressing her face against his shoulder. "That was pretty Lucifer! Mommy was right, you are a nice piano player. " The little girl happily said, while Zip came over at the same time, but wasn't really up for hugging Satan today, no matter how nice he sang. Though she had to admit watching Trixie made her wonder, if this man was truly the Devil, how could a evil, heartless being like that allow such a thing? Unless of course, he wasn't quite as heartless as he was said to be. Not quite as though she reminded herself, this was still a dangerous being and it was best not to assume things of him. "Ahh of course, the hugging again.... well thank you Beatrice, now kindly let go. " The Devil said to the child, but made no move to shove her off for now. Then Zip spoke up, finding the scene before her somewhat sweet. "Thank you.... that was beautiful, I admit I doubted that you could sing something like that, but now I am glad you agreed to this offer. Don't worry, I will take you and your friend here anywhere. " She said softly to him with a truly beaming smile. Lucifer was a bit overwhelmed by the hugging and the happy feline before him, but even he couldn't ruin it now. "You're... welcome darling. " He found himself hesitating with that wavering smirk that wanted to be a genuine, kind smile. Female mortals seem to be having that effect on him.... especially ones with the last name Decker.

Soon Trixie let go and giggled happily at him, which while Lucifer wasn't as put off about the hug, he was still thankful as he stood up and fixed his collar. Meanwhile Fortress was by the griffon tavern owner, a smile on the unicorn's face as well. She saw that light in Lucifer grow a tiny bit more once again, it was a nice thing to see. She still wasn't fully sure what causes it but she hoped it happened for him much more now. Soon the four were heading out of the tavern, Zip bidding goodbye to the griffon while telling the group they were welcome to come back and play again. As the four walked to the carriage, Lucifer remembered something that they shouldn't leave without dealing with. "The inn key... " He said some, mainly to himself as he stopped and pulled their inn key out of his pocket. It was then did Trixie remember too, making her eyes go wide a little. "Ohh yes, we should return that huh? Otherwise the lady may get upset. " The young girl said, while Fortress and Zip figured out what they were talking about. "We can wait for you two, go on now. " Zip assured while she turned to hook Fortress up to the carriage.

Lucifer opened his mouth to reply to Zip, but was cut off when Trixie suddenly spoke up while running off towards the inn. "I bet I can beat you there Lucifer!" She said with glee, while he turned to chase after her. He did not need the small human running around like this. "Oh bloody hell... " He muttered as he was gaining on her due to his longer stride, but then, out of nowhere just as she was nearing the inn, large green arms reached out from behind some big boxes and grabbed the child. Lucifer felt a bit of anger stirring in him as he stuffed the key back into his pocket and started to walk quietly to where the little girl disappeared to.

Meanwhile, Trixie struggled and squeaked against her attacker, who was a weird green creature, a few inches shorter then Lucifer but he had tusks, he looked like a goblin or something from one of her bedtime stories. It was a awful looking creature, but he kept a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. "Shush you little brat, I can't earn any money on you if you give me away! " He quietly snarled, baring his yellow, sharp fangs past his tusks. This made Trixie whimper fearfully, shaking like a little frightened mouse. Ohhh why did she have to run off like she did? She hoped that Lucifer was following her and saw what happened. Thankfully he did and just as the goblin began backing up with his catch into the darkness between two buildings, a figure, tall and dark from head to toe appeared in front of them. Trixie recognized him right away even though all she saw was his funny looking shoes and black dress pants, making her start struggling again as hard as she could, but she didn't have to for long. When the goblin looked to snarl at Lucifer, his threat faded as he saw the one single thing that was bright on the man and it was his red, fiery eyes and devilish smile that sent shivers down the creature's spine. He.... may have just tried to kidnap the wrong child today....

Thankfully Trixie didn't look up to see the Devil's eyes, instead when Lucifer grabbed the goblin by the neck and lifted him off the ground with frightening ease, she took this chance to dart behind the fallen angel as the green beast had no choice but to let her go. Though watching her best friend hurt this creature, evil or not, was quite scary. "How dare you, taking small children off the streets for money? Is that it? It's always about money isn't it? And you're not even human.... But you are more then able enough to make your own choices and you chose poorly. " Lucifer growled the last few words out and it sounded very inhuman, his now ruby red eyes glaring dangerously at the creature. The goblin growled at Lucifer as he clawed at his hand that was tight around his neck, but for some reason his sharp black claws had no effect on the Devil's hand, they just slipped right off without so much as a red mark. This made him more frantic in his clawing, but it was also getting harder and harder to breathe properly. "Lucifer, please don't hurt him! You're scaring me! Let him go! " Beatrice suddenly spoke up loudly and pulled hard on the Devil's coat to get his attention. It was enough for his eyes to go back to normal, his frightening smile fading into a expression of realization that Trixie was here. "Please Lucifer, stop it... " Normally he wouldn't care and would ignore her but.... he couldn't, just like how he couldn't ignore Chloe when she'd tell him to stop, but perhaps not for the same exact reasons since Trixie was a child. He looked back to the little girl beside him, seeing her wide, worried eyes looking up at him pleadingly. Every tug she gave to his coat almost felt like tugs to his heartstrings and soon with a deep sigh, he released the goblin, watching as he fell to the ground with a thud, taking deep breaths of much needed air before scampering off into the darkness. The Devil hoped even though he couldn't properly punish the monster, he learned something today.

Beatrice was surprised that he listened, but was also very thankful, happily hugging and clinging to the Devil with all her little might. Lucifer stiffened from the affection naturally, but he could feel this hug was different compared to the many annoying ones she usually gives him. This one had a sense of desperation and relief, making him realize he was indeed frightening her and he..... he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad about it. He very much disliked children and he didn't see that changing anytime soon. But if he was to be honest, Trixie wasn't bad for a kid and she was a big part of Chloe, both girls counting on him to bring Trixie home safely and the last thing he wanted to do was have the child scared of him. No doubt beyond being frightened of her friend, she also may start getting upset about being away from her mother, both things he couldn't handle. "T-thank you Lucifer.... " she said in a soft little voice, smiling. Lucifer gave a unsure laugh, almost just as quiet too, before he softly patted her head awkwardly. He really wasn't good with the whole affection thing. "You're welcome Beatrice.... now come on, let us go return the key and get out of here. " He said in his normal, chipper tone after the first three words, smiling at her as she let go. He even offered his hand to her so she could yet again to take it while he turned and walked out of the dark area of town.

Trixie was still pretty shaken up over what happened.... But she knew deep down that Lucifer would never hurt her and he was only scary just then because of the goblin and what he tried to do. In a way it was reassuring to know a dangerous and powerful being like the Devil was actually slightly worried about her, maybe more then he realizes. They soon returned the key and were given the two coin refund for leaving the room in great condition. They both were glad for the money, perhaps they could buy something for Trixie to eat later with it. After the two came back to the carriage though, Zip and Fortress were talking to two very familiar men, Sam and Nick. What were the detectives doing here Lucifer wondered. 

Trixie kept by the Devil's side, but smiled to see the two again just as Nick turned around to see the familiar face of the man who insists he's a fallen angel. While the young man was greatly curious about Lucifer, he still made him uneasy and was partly hoping they wouldn't see him again, but here he was with the little girl by his side. She seemed to like the man a lot, for some reason or another. "Why hello detectives! What brings you on this side of town? We were just about to leave. " Lucifer said with a slightly mischievous smile. Sam just rolled his eyes while Zip perked up. "Oh, are these two friends of yours? They wanted to go to a similar place you did. Perhaps.... if you'd like Lucifer, they can come along with you and your little one. " The feline said with glee.

Nick nodded to that, but wasn't sure if it was right to ask the man to let them tag along on their earned trip, but this may be their only chance. "Come along with us? " Lucifer questioned with surprise, studying the two now curiously as he wondered if they should let the two FBI agents come along. "Ohhh Lucifer we have to let them come! They helped us before, we should return the favor! Mommy says you should always try to return good deeds with good deeds!" She said to him quickly and with excitement. It made the Devil roll his eyes some, but he didn't object, perhaps the agents would be some good there. "Alright alright, why not, come on detectives. " Both Sam and Nick were glad for that. They could of probably figured something out but it was nice for something to go their way. "Okay then, come on aboard and we'll take off. I know of the best town for you guys to go to, Riggerstone, it's only a day's travel away, so feel free to sit back, relax, even take a nap. " Zip told everyone as she opened the carriage door. There was enough room for four people thankfully, two seats on one end and two on the other, facing each other. Lucifer and Trixie, though it wasn't the Devil's choice, picked one side and the FBI agents on the other. The whole time Trixie took this chance to snuggle against Lucifer since he had no place to hide once the carriage door closed and they were moving.

Sam was smiling a very tiny bit in amusement at the sight of the man cringing everytime the child moved against him, while Nick was just observing. "Not a fan of children, huh? " Sam asked Lucifer, while Beatrice just giggled and rested her head on his lower shoulder, since she wasn't any taller then that. "Not really, evil little burdens they are, and very annoying. They always want something from you. " He replied bluntly like usual, looking down at the happy little human with slight confusion. "Oh he doesn't mean it! I will get him used to hugs soon enough! He just didn't get many as a kid, so I need to make up for it now for him! " She cheered, before making a little happy murmur.

The four were mostly quiet then, after about eight hours Trixie fell asleep against the Devil and Sam was nodding off. Nick however was enjoying looking out the window at the world outside, while Lucifer was just calmly waiting for the ride to end, but he still had a long wait ahead of him. Three hours later and all of them were asleep, resting in their rather soft leather seats. Zip and Fortress was used to the days long trips so they were fine, but Zip laughed a little to herself as she peeked down to see their passengers were all asleep. Earth people were so weird she thought....

A bit later and they were starting to get close to the city, however as Lucifer opened his eyes and stretched his legs a little, he frowned as he felt something poking into his back. Trixie was still against him sleeping so he didn't want to wake her, but the annoyance behind him was, well, annoying. With a grumble Lucifer carefully reached behind his back over his shoulder to try and feel what was bugging him, but all he felt on the outside was his suit and a bump. He frowned to this and felt under his clothes, his fingers touching where his scars used to be.... only to feel something bony and fuzzy to the touch. And he felt it as well! Like it was another limb. Lucifer's eyes widened to this and reached on the other side slowly, watching Trixie to make sure she was still sleeping and sure enough, there was another bony, fuzzy thing coming out of his back.

"Bloody Hell? " He said a little louder then he meant to as realization hit him. They were.... wings? But they couldn't be! They were cut off and burned, not to mention he did so in another world clearly as this wasn't Earth. It was then did Trixie stir, a bit sleepy but she saw Lucifer looked stressed about something, making her lift her head up and rub her eyes. "What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream? " She asked him sweetly, looking concerned about her friend. "I wish. " He started sarcastically, but the shock was clearly still in his voice. He then gave Beatrice a serious look. "Do you have a knife? " The child gave a confused look but shook her head. "Mommy doesn't like me touching knives. " She replied calmly, but was still confused of the situation at hand. The Devil sighed to this and ran a hand through his hair. He knew a normal knife wouldn't work anyway on top of it all, if they were really his wings, it would take a knife like Maze's to severe them again. "I seem to have.... grown another pair of wings.... " He decided to tell her, but he regretted it soon after when she squealed with delight, waking both Sam and Nick up as they jumped awake, looking around in alarm.

"Ohh Lucifer, let us see let us see! " She said with excitement, practically bouncing in the seat while the agents looked to the two with confusion. "What's going on now? " Sam asked, frowning at his disturbed sleep. But before Lucifer could respond, the excited child did. "Lucifer has new wings! " Lucifer rubbed his forehead with a sigh, while the two detectives gave each other strange looks. "Uhh.... wings? Like, flying around wings? "Sam asked with pure confusion and also some doubt. While Nick perked up and quickly started talking. 

"Um, Beatrice? People can't grow wings, it's biologically impossible for a human being to grow wings. The only mammal that can have wings are bats and they look nothing like us. You see because our body shape and size only allows for the limbs we have, anymore and we will need a bigger torso to accompany the extra joints, muscle and other tissue. It's the same reason a Western dragon couldn't exist even if they were not already mythical creatures, four limbs and wings cannot be without a abnormal body siz- " Soon Lucifer had enough of his rambling and took off his coat, working on his shirt until he realized his wings already made a hole, or two, for themselves in the back. Needless to say the sight of the bony, dark brown and black fuzz covered wings made Nick stop. 

They looked like a baby hawk's wings, no real feathers yet, but they were already as long as a adult's arm and they moved way too realistically for them to be fake and there was no cables or anything. Not to mention as soon as he spread them out, a few tuffs of fluff drifted towards Trixie, making her giggle with delight and happily start snatching the fluff up to touch. "It's so soft and fluffy! Ohh Lucifer, they're baby wings! Mommy said baby birds have wings like this, don't worry! You'll get feathers one day! " She told him with delight, while gazing up at the wing that was just above her head, happily reaching up to touch the surface. She squeaked happily when the wing twitched from instinct, before the Devil just let her touch it, knowing there's nothing he could do about it now. 

Meanwhile, the detectives were shocked, Nick's eyes were about as wide as they could be, while Sam was just trying to keep his cool, but he was failing at making sense of this. "Are they.... are those.... real? " Sam asked his partner, while for once Nick struggled to come up with a answer. "They.... look real. But that's impossible! All known science and biology work proves that this can't be. " Of course, look where they were? Many impossible things were happening today, but this was different, this was a different world, but this man, Lucifer, he was from Earth, just like them. 

The fluff, unlike most baby birds, were pretty dark, while some of the darkest colored birds still having grey fluff, his was easily seen to be nearly black like his hair at the lower half and darker brown along the top of the wings. It made them all wonder what the feathers will look like. Trixie was so happy though, she had handfuls of molted fluff and was happily rubbing it on her face like what you would do with soft clothing. Oh goodness, angel down filled pillows? The idea of it made the child want to keep all the fluff that he shed. 

"What were you saying detective? " Lucifer asked smugly, grinning now at Nick as he flexed the wings to prove more that they were real. However he then turned his head to scowl at one of the wings. "They are awful looking though, why do they make me look like a baby chicken? I hope you're right about the feathers, because if they look like this for too much longer, they're going when we get back. " He said to Trixie, in which she gasped and shook her head. "Ohh no, please Lucifer, don't make them go away forever again, I am sure they will grow out! Then I bet they will be pretty! " She told him, the child really not wanting him to remove these wings like he did the last ones. 

Luckily for her, he didn't have a choice at the moment anyway, he had no way to remove them, so for at the very least, for now he was stuck with them. And unlike his fellow angel, he couldn't make them disappear because they were not fully grown, so he was stuck with them like this. So with that, he grabbed his suit and carefully made two rips in the back, before putting it back on and slipping his wings through them, causing more fluff to fly about. 

Meanwhile, Zip didn't even realize what was happening, the trail ride up above was loud enough to block the commotion below effectively and thus it didn't catch her attention. She heard Trixie of course, but she sounded happy so there was no reason to intervene. 

To cope with what just happened, Nick was chalking it up to a strange mutation, nothing angelic related, but deep down he couldn't help but wonder... What if it wasn't a weird mutation? What if those are actual angel wings and he.... Shoot, Nick just realized why Lucifer got offended when they first met. He may not be named after the Devil after all, he may be the Devil.... And they were in the same carriage with him, with a little girl and all of them were still in one, healthy piece. It was a realization that could make one sigh with relief or send a shiver down one's spine, Nick did both. 

With any luck, this world was strange enough that a winged man wouldn't be that out of place and they could still get what they needed done, because there was no hiding two extra arms, and that's only if they didn't get any bigger, which they probably will. Then after that.... well, there wasn't much he or Sam could do, that would be up to Lucifer and Trixie to keep people from freaking out. "So.... you said you had another pair of.... wings? Could you.... fly with them? " Sam asked carefully, feeling like he was walking on thin ice. He believed more then Nick did that this man before them could be Satan himself, so he was a bit careful understandably. Lucifer was still bugged by the whole mess, but leaned back the best he could to relax, deciding to answer the question. "Yes, I used to be able to fly with them, as every angel can. I need the feathers to do so however, so like this, they're quite useless. " Then Beatrice thought of something and perked up from playing with the collected ball of down feathers. "Ohh! Could you give people rides up into the sky? That would be so much fun! " Lucifer frowned at her with confusion and tilted his head like he always did when he didn't understand something. Give people rides? Why in the world would he want to do that he wondered? 

"I suppose I could if I wanted to, I don't think it's ever been done before though. " He now had a dreaded feeling inside that Trixie would want him to take her around in the sky. He wasn't a taxi. With any luck for Lucifer the small human was afraid of heights. But the child just got even more excited. "Could you give me a ride around our house when we get back then? If it's never been done then that makes it even more fun, we'll be the first! " Lucifer's fears were confirmed, making him sigh. "Ask your mum first. " He had a feeling Chloe wouldn't let her daughter up in the sky with him, so maybe he was saved. Beatrice pouted some at this though of course, having the same feeling that her mother would not like that at all. But she'll try anyway, it sounded too fun to give up so easily. 

After that everyone mostly kept to themselves, but the detectives across the way, just a few feet away actually, found it hard not to stare at Lucifer's wings when he wasn't looking, especially as Trixie was lucky enough to be able to pet and smooth down the fluff on one wing, it seemed like enough attention was on them. It looked awkward since Lucifer was so tall and Trixie was so short, but he managed to bend the wing down enough that she could reach it comfortably enough. He had to admit, it felt somewhat pleasant to have her little delicate fingers and hands grooming his wing. He thought she'd be rough and grabby like usual, but he was wrong, perhaps her mother taught her about being gentle with bird wings? Or just soft, furry things in general? He didn't think they had a cat or dog though.

They were just two hours away from this town now as Chip told them, which was nice to hear. Lucifer was getting a little cramped in the carriage, between not being able to stretch out his long legs fully to his new wings being bunched up for most of the ride since they sprouted. He had no doubt that minus the wings, the detectives felt the same way. 

After one of those two hours he had to wait passed, Lucifer couldn't hold his wing down for Trixie anymore, but instead of pulling away like he normally would, he turned to look at her with a curious look in silence like he was trying to debate something. He did this for a few moments and the child finally noticed at the last second, blinking up at him with confusion, before Lucifer suddenly, but gently, picked Trixie up by just under her arms and set her down on his lap, tucking the wing she was previously touching behind his back, before bringing the other one down and around her. It was less awkward and a strain on his new wings, while it also allowed her access to his other wing. It was all still very awkward, letting the child not only near him, but letting her touch him and now even sitting on his lap. He told himself it was just because he wanted her to groom his other wing and while that was probably a big part of it, it wasn't the only reason. The Deckers seemed to have had a inherent ability to soften the Devil.

Beatrice was delighted to this of course, Lucifer didn't have to say anything, she was already happily picking the loose down feathers out and smoothing the ones attached. Much like brushing a cat, as she removed the shedded parts the rest felt so much nicer. Meanwhile Lucifer gazed out the window again, one arm securely around the small human so she wouldn't fall, but he didn't dare watch what he just allowed himself and Trixie to do. Maze would surely of went off on him if she was here. 

Nick observed the whole thing though, watching the man that could've very well of been Satan let the small child sit on his lap and groom his wings. It was a strange sight to behold, but also very touching. He could tell Lucifer was still trying to cope with what he just allowed, but in Nick's eyes it was progress, it soothed that millennium old hatred, pain and trauma, or at least muffled it's effects on the fallen angel. Nick never seen such a thing, such a old event still effecting him so strongly, but if he was the Lucifer of old, it would make sense why he never seen it. He only studied humans, not immortal beings. Which brought up another question in Nick's mind, if he was the Devil, like from the Bible, why did he sometimes look more like a injured, though dangerous, animal then a true figure of evil and sin? Surely the monster in the Bible would never allow such a delicate, innocent child so close without having devious intentions. But the detective was confident from Lucifer's body language that this wasn't true, it was genuine.... curiousity? Kindness? Kindness seemed like a too strong of a word to use so soon, but it looked so much like it. 

After a good ten minutes of grooming, Trixie would suddenly gasp, breaking the peaceful silence. "A feather! " She squealed, looking at the bottom half, where the primary flight feathers would grow. Lucifer looked away from the window and peered down over Beatrice's head to see what she was pointing at. Sure enough, it was only about as long as her little finger, but there it was.... It was pitch black, but shiny with three small golden spots that shined like three perfect gold nuggets. It was a true sight to behold that had Lucifer's brows raising with surprise. "See Lucifer, I told you it would be pretty. " She told him proudly, while the two FBI agents leaned over carefully to spot the feather, ready to jump back at a moment's notice if Lucifer told them to, but he didn't. Nick couldn't believe his eyes, it was just one feather, but it came so fast, faster then any bird could grow that was on Earth.

Sam on the other hand felt a bit unnerved, only being able to imagine the huge wings covered in feathers just like these and how powerful they'd have be to give the over six foot tall man the ability to fly. The thought made him wonder what else Lucifer was capable of now or when the wings grew fully to match their adult host. He'd be happy to never find out, first hand or otherwise. "Huh.... that's not like my old wings, how intriguing. "Lucifer said as he tilited his head the other way to look at it in a different angle. Trixie giggled with glee and ran a tiny, delicate finger across the surface of the feather, feeling how smooth it was. 

The last hour passed quickly then any of them expected as Lucifer looked out the window to see the large town that they were coming up to. He saw the castle in the middle, the tallest building there from what he could tell, then the second tallest building was what he assumed was their version of a church. Then there was simple one story houses and more complex two story houses and buildings that could've been stores. 

They had to pass through a big iron gate, some human guards stood in full steel armor and speers. Zip said something to them to allow them to pass, but none of them could hear what it was. Sam was able to look out the other side in awe, while Nick and Trixie looked out Lucifer's side. Some passing people on the outskirts of the place gave them funny looks as they saw the child wrapped up in big, fluffy appendages of a dark color. But Trixie and the Devil ignored them and just waited to get out as Zip and Fortress took them to the stables where they parked. "Okay everyone, we're here! " Zip called. 

Sam and Nick were first to get out, if nothing else to give Lucifer room for those wings. Then the dark haired man held open the door to let Trixie climb off his lap and out onto the grassy outside floor. Zip jumped down at the same time and was unhooking Fortress, knowing she must be tired. Lucifer then ducked down and out, eagerly stretching his wings out far and wide. Thanks to Trixie's work there wasn't that much shedding, but some balls of fluff drifted around. "Ohh wow, I must be shedding aga- hey, wait, this isn't my fur. " They heard Zip say as she caught one of the feathery fluff tuffs while Trixie was chasing a few others around, stuffing it in her sweater pockets for now. Lucifer chuckled with a smirk and spun around to face Zip as she came around the backside of the carriage. The detectives looked somewhat sheepish and stayed quiet. "Oh my God..... what are those? " The feline asked with shock, knowing for sure he didn't have those yesterday. "Yes I suppose this could be his doing, but darling can't you see? They're wings. I know, they are ugly right now, covered in this.... youth fluff. " He sneered some as he touched the tip of one wing.

Zip shook her head though and carefully stepped closer. "They are not that ugly, they just look like baby bird wings. But how? Did you.... grow those while riding in the carriage? " She asked with confusion, but didn't have the bravery to try and touch them. "While sleeping, yes, just popped up out of thin air. " Replied Lucifer while Trixie came back to his side soon with a big grin, showing the gap in her teeth from her missing baby teeth. Zip was still surprised, but soon shook her head. "Right.... well, we're here, me and Fortress need to rest, so go on you four, I hope you all get back home. " She told them with a kind smile, before turning around to lead Fortress into the stable. She decided she shouldn't judge, but it was still baffling.

The four then faced each other, knowing they need to make a plan of action. "Well, we're here.... so, two of us go to the library while the other two of us check out the shops around here related to magic? " Sam asked as calmly as he could, but was unable to look directly at Lucifer and was more focusing on Trixie. "Sounds like a plan detective, we'll take the library, shouldn't be too hard to find. " The angel said in a chipper tone and a clap of his hands, grinning. The FBI agents nodded before Nick spoke up. "Perhaps we'll meet back here in five hours to tell each other the information we gathered? " Beatrice and Lucifer made a agreeing hum to that. "Splended, with any luck these people will be more helpful then where we came from. " Lucifer added and with that they split up, Trixie and her Devil friend went west and Nick and Sam went east. 

They were left alone by most, it was crowded though so it was easy to get lost in the mess. Lucifer had to tuck his wings against his back firmly so he wouldn't hit anyone or anything with them as they looked for any signs they could understand that resembled the library. After a bit Trixie pointed towards a wooden arrow sign with the icon of a opened book carved into it. "Look Lucifer, that sign has a book on it! That means library right? " She looked up at him while still pointing to make sure he saw it. Lucifer followed her finger's direction with a hum, sure enough spotting the sign when the crowd broke for a few breif moments. "Can't hurt to try, come on. " Beatrice grabbed ahold of the edge of his coat again so she wouldn't get separated as Lucifer lead the way down the road, moving around carriages and other animals that some of the people rode like horses. 

Little did he know, as they walked Lucifer's wings were growing out, mainly more black feathers speckled with gold started to show up. But also small, short dark brown feathers started growing on the upper half of the wings, where the dark brown fuzz was but was now shedding off as well. Some people would sneeze as Lucifer walked by, but otherwise no one really noticed. But at this rate no doubt in a few hours there will be significant amounts of feathers, but they were ruffled and tweaked since the wings had to be bunched up. Though it's nothing some straightening and stretching wouldn't fix. The bones were also getting bigger too though, starting to give him a wider wingspan. 

Beatrice noticed some how his wings were maturing as Lucifer followed the signs, but she was too worried about getting lost she couldn't touch them as they grew out. A bit later Trixie realized Lucifer stopped walking, making her do so as well before peeking around him to see they were standing in front of a building. The child fully stepped aside to get a better look, letting go of Lucifer's coat while ducking a little so she wouldn't bump into his wings. "It looks like a library.... Should we go inside? " She asked as she looked up at Lucifer. "Only way to find out if they have what we need after all. " He replied before stepping forward to open the door, holding it open for Trixie to walk inside. Sure enough as soon as they had a moment to look around, the building was stuffed with books! All the way to the roof. 

Trixie gasped softly in awe as she gazed at all the funny looking books, seeing a few of the local creatures arranging them before she noticed the big desk straight ahead with a yellow bird waiting, looking extremely bored. The two walked up slowly, making the chicken soon perk up. He was about as tall as Trixie, but he was standing on a stool so he was more level with adult customers. "Oh hello guys! My name is Coop, how can my library help you today? " The appearing and sounding to be baby chicken asked with cheer. He could tell they probably came from Earth, being humans and what they wore though he didn't see the slight difference yet.

Lucifer glanced at Trixie for a second in thought about the best way to ask, before with a smirk he gladly responded. "Yes, we were looking for a way back to the mortal world called Earth, I don't suppose you have a spellbook around here that could help us do you? " He asked as he instinctually stretched his wings a little since there wasn't people crowding him. The chicken noticed them and gasped, seeing how they looked a bit odd, being half or less molted. This proved though that the man wasn't human, despite what he assumed moments ago. So..... that made the chicken wonder if he was capable of magic and thus, a way off of Miroslav. With a nod he hopped down from his stool and walked around the desk and onto their side. "I think we do in fact, come, follow me! " He said with a happy flap of his baby wings, much smaller then what Lucifer had when he woke up and they were covered in yellow fuzz, but they were roughly the right shape. "What do I call you two? " The chicken, Coop, asked as he walked. "You may call me Lucifer. " The Devil said calmly. "Beatrice, or Trixie. " The child responded. 

"Lucifer and Trixie..... nice names! " The chicken was clearly unaware of what the name meant. Coop had a bit of a hard time finding the right bookshelf, but eventually he did spot it and was leading them there while he talked with his customers some. "So what are you Lucifer? I never seen a human with wings. " Coop asked him curiously after pushing aside a ladder on wheels. "He's a angel! " Trixie replied before Lucifer could, but he nodded once in agreement. "She's right, I am a angel. Archangel if you wish to be specific. " Coop paused and turned around to this. "A.... angel? Wait, those are real? " He asked with shock, little chicken eyes going wide as his little orange beak smiled widely. "Ohhh I heard you folk were quite powerful, but mainly it was a Earth thing. This is so exciting, there may be a few books on your kind here too if you want to read them. " 

Lucifer ignored Coop some about angel texts and records until the bird was actually reaching for books. "Yeah here we go, spellbooks, there may be one or two here that are about portals into other worlds. If any earthly being can do it, your angel friend Lucifer here can. " He was looking to Trixie mostly but handed them both a spellbook. "Thank you small bird. " Lucifer said with a smirk and bow of his head, while Beatrice just smiled. "Yeah, thanks! I am sure we'll learn something. " She told Coop sweetly. The chicken then excused himself and told the two to call for him if they needed anything. 

It didn't take too long for Beatrice to become bored as Lucifer was reading, but even his patience with the books was wearing thin and he had his own mini private library he read from time to time so reading wasn't new to him. But so much of this was confusing even for the Devil. Trixie sadly had no chance in understanding it either so she was just helping him sort the books he already read. But she was bored as she was pouting already with two books in the read pile. "Do we have a way home yet Lucifer? " She asked hopefully with a sigh. Lucifer however shook his head and tore his gaze away from the text on his lap. "Not really, there are ways back but they are all at different times of the year, or a certain moon position. Nothing that can help us now so far. "

The small child sighed sadly again and took another book from him, laying it on the done pile and handing him a new text. It wasn't looking that great and Lucifer noticed they were running out of time til they had to meet back with the FBI agents. There was no way even the Devil could read all of these in time, but he had to try as many as he could, kept telling himself the next one could be it. Some of them were only written in the native language here so those he had to pass on even trying, which was bugging him since any of those could be it, if only they knew someone who could read the language.... He wondered for a bit if Chip or Fortress could and would for them. It was then though did both of them perk up when they smelled smoke......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So that's it for now! Part three should come eventually, four is in the works. )


	3. The Devil's Core

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Thank you so much to my readers! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! )

Lucifer frowned from the smell and closed the book in his hand, standing quickly while Trixie just watched. It was all quiet until there was a sound like broken glass, then something being thrown into the main library area. It was a flaming piece of cloth! Suddenly more came, about a dozen of flaming clothes were thrown into the library, rocks tied to them to break the windows, setting books on fire now. "Lucifer! What's happening?! " Beatrice asked as she quickly stood up, squeaking as a cloth landed just a few feet away from her through the nearest window. 

Meanwhile the workers of the library screamed and were all running towards the door, including Coop with a armful of books. "Nothing good, c'mon small child, we need to get out of here. " He tucked the book into his coat absentmindedly, not even thinking really about that as he quickly scooped Trixie up in his arms surprisingly without too much hesitation and made a run for the door. But he was too slow, before he got there a flaming bookcase fell and landed in front of them, throwing smoke up and making a loud crash. It made Trixie yelp and whimper, burying her face into Lucifer's neck while he brought up a wing to shield her.

Trixie wasn't used to being held like this by anyone but her father or mother, so it was a little odd and he didn't hold her the same way, showing his inexperience with holding small kids. But she still trusted him, she had no one else to trust anyway and besides his claims of not liking her, Beatrice had a feeling Lucifer still didn't want her hurt or worse. 

With the bookcase blocking the way and the smoke clouding his vision, he turned around with a growl of annoyance, looking for another form of excape. Then he suddenly saw Coop, surprised he was still here, unless.... That was a new stack of books in his arms, that crazy chicken was trying to save books. "Hey guys, come this way! There's a window up here." He called to them with a chirp before running off. Lucifer blinked and shook his head some, but followed anyway.

It was a mess, bookcases were falling and burning up all around them but so far the Devil dodged them all before Coop led the two to a big door, which once opened revealed a spiral staircase. "C'mon Mr Angel, this way! " He said to Lucifer once the door was open. The two, with Trixie in arms still, though coughing some from the smoke, rushed up the stairs until they came to a small empty room that looked rather unused. Coop rushed forward and opened the big window. "Go Lucifer! " The bird said with a gesture of his wing while still holding the books. They were pretty high up so that meant going out that window would lead to a large drop. His wings were still not fully grown in, but he had to trust that they could glide them down at least, he had to try.

However, just as the Devil was about to jump, he curiously looked back at Coop. "What about you? " He asked, looking at the chicken's wings to see no feathers, like his were before. Lucifer doesn't even know why he asked, it came out before he could stop himself and now he awaited a answer. The yellow baby chicken made a sad chirp as the fire started to creep it's way into the small room, burning curtains first then moving to wooden desks. "I don't really know..... " Lucifer huffed soon after, rolling his eyes some despite the situation. "Then get on small bird. " He turned his back again and spread his wings, peering over his shoulder at Coop. Again his offer was something he didn't understand why it was happening, it just.... Happened. Lucifer brushed it off as simply thinking they needed the chicken. 

Coop was confused at first, but seeing those massive wings spread out he understood better. Unfortunately he had to drop the books, but the heat rising behind the bird was encouragement enough as he jumped up behind Lucifer and hopped onto the fallen angel's back. It was hard since the chicken lacked real fingers, but he was able to tuck his wings around Lucifer's neck firmly enough to hold on. It was then did more flames come through dangerously close and Lucifer took this as a sign to jump, so he did. 

It was enough to make both Coop and Beatrice scream as they fell, Lucifer flapping his wings desperately to gain altitude since they were falling fast. The dominate feathers were not all the way in and even some spots lacked any feathers at all still. But they had no choice, as fate would have it Lucifer had to put his wings to the test early. For a good few seconds it wasn't looking good, but then finally the wings started to catch the air, lifting the three up with the large feathers and powerful muscles in the Devil's back that were only meant to operate wings, like they were doing now.

It wasn't pretty by any imagination, between the fact the wings were not strong enough yet to actually fly and the five years Lucifer spent not flying left him rusty, but now he stretched them out wide once he got his balance and caught the air, which slowed down their decent. Below Fortress, Zip, Nick and Sam watched with a mixture of awe and horror, watching the building in flames and the winged man come out of a cloud of smoke. The Devil landed with a tired sigh, his suit singed in places, his wings, hair and face covered in soot, but no worse for wear. Trixie was still awake thankfully and he put her down in front of the four, while Coop jumped off on his own. "You saved them. " Nick stated with confusion and intrigue, stepping forward towards the Devil. "Why? " He couldn't understand it, if this man was the Devil, which he was sure he was now, that's not something the Devil does. 

Lucifer smirked back and turned his head one way. "Why because it was thrilling, besides I don't like the smell of burning feathers and hair. " He said back in his usual sarcastic way, before turning away from the man to face Trixie, leaving Nick dumbfounded. The little girl was shaking some from what happened and soon launched herself at Lucifer, hugging him tightly. He stiffened and raised his arms, along with his wings from instinct, eyes widening like usual with a uncomfortable look on his face. But once again he noticed this was another new hug, not like the usual annoying greeting or the last one, the desperate, pleading one. This was.... Appreciative, thankful and in need. Who knew there could even be different hugs. He still couldn't find it in his devilish self to return it, but he smiled a little while looking down enough so that no one could see it. 

"Thank you Lucifer... " Said the small child and soon looked up from her previous position of burying her face in his stomach to grin at him with teary eyes. That uncomfortable feeling came back and he laughed with uncertainty, while Zip, Nick and the other two just smiled at him encouragingly, wanting and wishing he wouldn't just shove her away, literally or otherwise. With another sigh he lowered one hand to hesitantly wipe one tear from her little cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Oh now don't-don't cry small child.... It was nothing, really. " He tried to brush it off casually, but his face told a different story. It was wavering between his usual disturbed face of being hugged by the child and a genuinely compassionate expression. It was similar to the face he gave her mother that night before they came here, when she came stumbling in drunk and ended up passing out on his shoulder. 

She just gave him a stuffy giggle and tightened her little arms around his waist for a brief moment before letting go and taking one step back. "You're funny. " She stated to him simply, before grabbing his hand again and skipping over to his side. At that moment Fortress saw the light in Lucifer grow even more, the biggest it's ever been, even if she hadn't seen him since he got his wings, but Zip told her all of what she knew so she was expecting to see it. 

By now the fire crew showed up and were working to put the fire out, while Coop came up to Lucifer and Beatrice. "Hey um... Thanks by the way too, I would've been a goner back there really and you didn't have to. It stinks my library is gone though..... But I got some of the books still so hopefully I can rebuild. So thanks for giving me that chance. " The chicken said with a happy chirp. Lucifer grinned back to this, it not being so hard to be sarcastic to Coop. "Like I said, the smell of burning feathers is very unpleasant. But you're heavy, you almost broke my back you did! " He teased the chicken with a amused chuckle. It wasn't true, given Lucifer's strength carrying the two children so to speak was nothing. But it caused everyone to laugh and giggle in Trixie's case. 

Sam then came forward towards the sooty winged Devil, still unnerved knowing the being before him wasn't human, but he saw what Lucifer did, he couldn't deny it. "We knew you'd be at the library by now, so when we heard people talking about it being on fire, we came as fast as we could. " Sam explained, of course he didn't dare admit that he originally thought Lucifer set the building on fire, if he was the Devil and all then he could only imagine the man had power over flame, even if in reality it wasn't so true. "We then met Chip and Fortress halfway there, they must've heard the news too. " Nick finished, before Zip spoke up. "We was so worried Lucifer, we didn't wish for you or sweet Beatrice to be hurt. " Zip said sadly and with worry still in her tone, but also relief. 

Fortress then spoke up last before Lucifer or Trixie could reply. "We saw the green creatures with tusks that we call goblins fleeing the area when we got here, chances are they set the fire. Have you had any previous encounters with these creatures? " The unicorn asked. The mention of this made Lucifer's expression darken, his eyes narrowing a little with a dangerous flicker of red. "Yes we have.... " He said in a serious, brief tone, jaw clenched. Trixie swallowed a bit nervously as she remembered the incident, those eyes..... "There was one in the place we were at before here..... H-he wanted to take me, but Lucifer scared him a-away... " Zip and Fortress exchanged glances of surprise and realization. "Of course.... goblins would hear about that, word travels fast among their kind and they are clearly not happy with their encounter with you two... We should all watch ourselves, goblins are crafty, tricky creatures. Not all of them choose to live this way, but most are thieves and kidnappers and they hold a grudge better then a dragon. " Zip warned with a shudder. 

Lucifer rolled his eyes to this, of course that had to come back to haunt them. "Well it wasn't my fault, they should keep their grubby hands off what isn't theirs. " He complained, emphasizing on the 'my' part. He despised hypocrites like that, hypocrites and charlatans, otherwise known as liars, someone who didn't believe in what they said. "I agree Lucifer, but that's not how they work, hopefully we can get you two back home, with Sam and Nick of course, then once you're not here, they will have to give up on said grudge. " Zip said. From her knowledge goblins were not exactly vengeful creatures in a sense that they will attack those that didn't have anything to do with the issue, so once these two were gone then the goblins should leave Zip and Fortress be too if they even ever planned to go after them. 

Sam was grumbling some too, great, goblins.... Like this day, or days, couldn't get any weirder. "Well.... Before we heard about this place being on fire, we were talking to a magic shop owner, he seemed to know a bit about getting people back to Earth. So I think that's our best bet. Did you guys find out anything? " Sam asked Lucifer and the child. It was then did the Devil remember the book he had tucked into his coat. "Well not really but..... I did get this, which I haven't read yet. Slim chance but maybe it has some helpful words in it. " He said, pulling it out from his coat to show the detective. It was a simple leatherback book like any other and it was about spells, but not teleporting spells. They were weird spells, illusions it called them. "Well maybe the owner will need it, can we borrow this book? "Sam looked to the chicken. Coop perked up and looked at the book. "Sure, I know where you guys are going, it's the only magic shop in town. I can pick it up once I get set up again. I hope it helps you guys. "

Lucifer, Sam and Nick nodded to this while Lucifer tucked the book back into his coat. "I guess we shall be off then, if we don't see each other again, it was a pleasure love. " Said the Devil to the feline, smirking at her in his usual devious way. It made Zip giggle but knew better then to fall for his charms, even though it felt like there was magic involved at times. Besides she knew he had somewhere else to be. "Go on you Devil, you have people I am sure back where you came from who are looking for you and their child. " She told him while petting Fortress, who nodded in agreement. "Alright alright, I suppose the detective would like her little spawn back. " He said with a exasperated sigh as he referred to Chloe.

It was then did the Earth people part ways with Chip, Coop and her unicorn friend and started to make their way to the magic shop. Nick and Sam lead Lucifer and Trixie since they knew where it was. However the trip there won't be peaceful and safe..... They were about halfway there, taking a shortcut to dodge the crowd down a pathway that didn't have hardly anyone here. Then it was like magic, in a puff of smoke a few yards in front of the detectives, two goblins appeared. Sam and Nick drew their guns, while Trixie darted behind Lucifer before he glared and spread his wings out threateningly. "We will get that child humans, stand aside, our business isn't with you two. It's with him.... Those wings will look nice on my wall too. " Said one unfamiliar Goblin who grinned and chuckled harshly. "Just you try and take them, creature. Go on, give me a reason to tear you apart~" Lucifer responded in a smirking, growling voice that made even the FBI agents blink, partly because the source was behind them and they couldn't see it. 

They didn't risk tearing their gaze from the threat in front of them, years of training taught them better as they kept their handguns at the ready. "Stand back, we will shoot if you come any closer. " Sam warned the goblins with a sneer. However, while all the men were focused on the two goblins in the pathway, no one noticed the witch goblin creeping up behind Lucifer and Trixie.... Even the child was too busy hiding behind the Devil, covering her ears just in case the agents had to fire their weapons. Her mother being a LAPD detective and all taught her that guns were loud, dangerous, scary and to cover your ears. But because of this, the witch had her chance and a ball of red light came from her staff, hitting Trixie in the shoulder. It wasn't a hard hit, but it was enough to make the child squeak in surprise and step back. 

Lucifer heard the squeak and looked over his shoulder at where Trixie.... Well, was. She was gone! He saw the witch though but she quickly ran off before he could do anything about it, a single look at a very upset Devil was enough to send her running. "Beatrice? " He asked with a confused frown, but was taken away from the subject when the goblins decided to attack, but not just the ones in front. There were some hiding beside him and the agents, who jumped out, two on each side. Those four went after Lucifer, while the front two tried to overpower the agents. The Devil sneered and used his large wings to whack two of the goblins away, sending them crashing into the side of a building with a auditable smack and thud. He then grabbed another goblin with a growl and threw it at the other that was attacking, sending them tumbling to the ground as well. 

Sam and Nick got a few shots off but goblins were tough skinned creatures and managed to tackle the two. But after a short tussle and the use of their tazers, the goblins yelped and scampered off, bringing along those that Lucifer whacked and threw. The two humans had a few minor scratches but nothing too serious, Lucifer earning a few small rips in the sleeves of his shirt and suit as well. "Well that was close. " Said Sam as he got up and brushed himself off, but once Nick was up too the younger man noticed Lucifer seemed to be troubled as he was looking around for something.... "Lucifer, what's wrong? " The blonde asked, surprising the Devil for a second as he quickly turned around. "Beatrice, the tiny human, she disappeared. Some... Witch looking goblin, she did something.... " The fallen angel had his jaw clenched, Nick could see it. He was understandably upset but was holding it in so far. "We'll find her, maybe the witch missed and she ran off. " Sam assured the best he could in a blunt voice. 

Lucifer didn't believe that, but huffed and nodded in reply anyway. " Trixie! Trixie you can come out now! " Nick called out after picking up his dropped gun from being tackled. "Come on kid, we gotta go! " Sam called afterwards. But Lucifer didn't bother calling out, not believing she was just hiding. No he was looking around on the ground for evidence on what could've happened to her. With no answer the FBI agents decided to do the same on looking for clues around the area and after a minute Nick did find something. Crouching down he picked up a piece of white fabric, at least that's what he thought it was. Once in his hand he saw that it was actually a small jacket, small as in something big enough for a mouse. "Hey guys, I found something! " The blonde called and both Lucifer and Sam came over to see what it was. 

Sam didn't know off hand what it was, but Lucifer knew, for he had seen it ever since he was stuck with the kid on this forced trip away from Earth. "That's the human child's jacket, she was wearing it. " He said but it sounded like he didn't believe his own words, or moreso didn't understand. The Devil's dark eyes narrowed as he picked the tiny jacket from Nick's hand, looking it over to see it was whole. "Uhh... So.... So what did happen? " Sam asked with uncertainty. This world was far from their comfort zone, they didn't understand this magic stuff. But all three men were wondering the same question, why was the jacket so small and where did the owner go? 

Meanwhile, behind a small discarded cardboard box off to one side, Trixie was indeed hiding. She ran as soon as the dizzy effect wore off from the magic shot, but her jacket fell off during the run. She hid from the semi short fight, the sounds much louder and harsher to her then usual due to her new..... Stature. The image was still so fresh in her mind like it was happening right now. The magic hitting her.... Then it was like she was falling, but she wasn't. She remembered turning around to see the now huge black dress shoe that belonged to her friend Lucifer, then looking up to see even more massive wings slamming against attacking goblins, which was why she ran since she didn't have the voice in her yet to catch anyone's attention. That magic spell... It had... Made the already small girl even smaller, much smaller, no bigger then a mouse. 

Once the goblins left things were not as stressful for the child, but she did wince when they were calling for her, their voices being so loud. Thankfully it didn't last long and they then were walking around looking for clues, it was then she should've came out, but she was too scared, even if they were her friends they were so tall to her now, scary even. But then they stopped and came together and it was then did she see they found her coat. It was her favorite coat so she didn't want to lose it, which meant she was glad they found it. Trixie knew they must have a idea of what happened to her, maybe, but it was like her feet were glued to the ground, she couldn't muster up the courage to walk up to them. So instead she moved back further behind the box with a sad whimper.

The whimper was too quiet for anyone to hear, but Sam did see her moving as just a glimpse of something. He couldn't tell what it was, but it caught his attention. The dark skinned man nudged the other two with his elbow and nodded towards the box, before all three began to slowly walk towards the piece of cardboard. None of them were sure what to expect or what they would see, but they hoped for good news. Lucifer was behind the two humans, being tall enough to look over their shoulders with ease but he had slightly less hope for good news. The three were careful surprisingly enough as Sam reached down to grab a flap on the box, slowly pulling it aside to see what was behind it. Sam froze as soon as he laid eyes on the tiny Beatrice, while Nick blinked with surprise. Lucifer just tilted his head and frowned in thought, not seeming impressed but did wonder what happened. "Bloody Hell? " He asked, before Nick snapped out of it first.

"Hey there, are you alright? Are you hurt? " Nick asked in a gentle voice, probably the one best suited for the job of the three, but Trixie was stressed, she wanted her mother or father, for her parents to hug her and tell her it was okay. But they were not here and the two agents she didn't know very well were so close. Her fight or flight instincts were going haywire on the child and she found herself backing away from them, especially when Nick leaned forward. He stopped when he saw the effect it had on her, thinking for a second. "Lucifer. " He looked back at the taller man, who hummed in response, wondering what the blonde wanted. "She doesn't trust us, but she might trust you a little better. Children at her age.... She needs her parents when she's this scared and stressed, but we can't get them as you know, so you're the best we got. There's.... No guarantee it will work, but all three of us here isn't doing her any favors. I don't know how this happened, but it's easy to understand she sees us as giants now. Which means you need to be patient and careful if we have a chance at getting her to relax.... So see if you can get any closer. " Nick explained to the Devil.

It seemed like a horrible idea, leave the tiny child alone with Satan to get her to calm down. But Nick saw her with him before, especially in the carriage, she adored the fallen angel, trusts him even. And they were still acquaintances to her, Lucifer was more then that, a friend or devious uncle even. Lucifer opened his mouth to complain, but stopped as he realized the other man was right. So with a heavy sigh he nodded once. "Alright, I will try. " He responded reluctantly. Sam then backed off with Nick, giving the two plenty of space. Lucifer looked back to Trixie and bent his knees to crouch down with his wings tucked loosely against his back, going slow like Nick said to. 

Beatrice watched and listened to Nick ask her a question, but her mind wouldn't register the words and soon she found herself scampering back against a metal can. Then the three started to talk about what to do and deep down she knew none of them wished her any harm, but it was hard to pull that feeling up and block her instincts. Just as Nick said though, she felt herself relaxing when it was just Lucifer. She watched as he lowered himself down, looking at her with the most gentle look he could muster. Which wasn't that impressive but it was the thought that counted she thought to herself. 

Lucifer played various scenarios through his head, trying to gauge the best course of action. He had already noticed she seemed more at ease since Sam and his partner backed off, but he still saw fear in her. Normally he'd be glad to cause someone fear, he did it quite often. But that was to people who he felt deserved it, Trixie could be annoying yes but she didn't deserve to be scared. Though the Devil caused fear, he didn't make it go away so this was far from his comfort zone. "Beatrice, small human, are you alright? " He asked slowly, hoping she'd answer this time. 

Trixie watched him think to himself and also her small white coat that dangled a few feet off the ground in his hand that was resting on his knee. It was a constant reminder of how tiny she was now that he could just hold her coat between two fingers and think nothing of it. The question was a little silly in her mind, she wasn't alright, she was way too small! But.... Other then that, she wasn't hurt. She guessed maybe that's what he wished to know. "I'm n-not hurt... N-no.... " She stuttered out as loud as she could, hoping she could be heard. 

Lucifer was glad for that, he wasn't really sure what they could do if she was injured. So all they had to do was fix her mouse size, perhaps the magic place they were heading to could help with that or at least offer some insight. It was done by magic after all. He actually smiled at her then, though it was a bit awkward. "Splended.... Look, you remember we are going to a magic shop, yes child? So why don't you just try to relax, come here and let us take you the rest of the way there. It's our best bet at getting you back to normal and back to your mum. " He explained to her, before using his free right hand, that had that metal ring with the black obsidian stone set in the middle, to lower down to the cold concrete floor, palm up and halfway between him and Trixie. 

The child however was still untrusting and the metal ring she used to play with now looked much more scary, making Beatrice whimper again and shake her head. This made Lucifer a bit annoyed, a sigh escaping his lips as he tried to think what would bring her over here. "What you want, tiny child? You want chocolate cake perhaps? You'll have to come here for that. "Right after he said that, a idea hit him and he grinned. Watching the giant Devil grin was a bit unnerving in itself, but Trixie ignored it, her young mind not fully able to tell the difference between a nice smile and a devilish grin. Though she wondered what he had in mind, able to see a idea came to him. 

Suddenly one big wing curled around in front of Lucifer and he plucked some soft down, just a small pinch that would fall off anyway in time. He then placed the pinch of fluff in the palm of his offered hand. The Devil then smirked at the child with confidence, waiting to see if the offering was enough. Problem was he was looking at it wrong, she didn't want anything, she was just scared. However the patch of fuzz in his hand did make the idea look less threatening overall and it reminded her fear who this was. He wasn't flawless by any stretch of imagination, no matter what he believed, but he was her friend and her mommy's friend. She remembered when he let her groom his wings in the carriage and when they were in the inn room, talking. Those were fond and new memories.

With those in mind the young human took a deep breath, before she tip toed her way up to his hand, hesitating as she tried to figure out the best way to get on. Lucifer stayed still and patient oddly enough, but ready to help her if she needed it. She choose to get on the side his thumb was on, using the digit to get on. His skin was warmer to the touch then the concrete and she quickly made her way to the feather ball to snuggle it. 

Lucifer chuckled above her with amusement, good she can hug that and not him he thought to himself. Soon he stood up but still kept his hand out away from him, which Sam and Nick saw. "Lucifer, don't do that you'll drop her. Hold your hand closer to yourself, haven't you ever held a small animal? " Sam scolded in a semi soft tone so he wouldn't scare Trixie again as she was so content now. Lucifer frowned in confusion, not seeing the problem nor did he want Trixie too close. "No actually I haven't held a small animal. " He replied, but he soon figured it wasn't worth the risk if she was in danger this way. So after some inner grumbling from the Devil he held her closer to his chest, against his now quite ruined suit. 

Beatrice gasped as the hand platform she was on moved again, watching in awe as one whole side of it became a big black fabric wall of Lucifer's tattered coat. Warmth practically radiated off the Devil which made her lean against him with the fuzzball he gave her. It seemed to be enough to relax her, even though Lucifer didn't enjoy it much. Sam and Nick had no idea why the child liked and trusted the Devil so much, he wasn't good with her at all and while he seemed to care for her health, he disliked her affection for him. Even Nick couldn't wrap all his knowledge about people around that. Because Lucifer wasn't human people..... It would be harsh to say he wasn't people at all, but he was not human. 

Once it seemed they were ready to go they went on again, this time Sam went up front, Nick was in the back and Lucifer was between them with Trixie snuggled against him. It has been quite stressful for the child, the human agents wouldn't be surprised if she fell asleep on Lucifer's hand, between the fire and being made so small it was a lot for one child to take, especially without her parents. Nick got to watch those two big dark wings sway left and right softly as the bearer of said wings walked. He started admiring the feathers, size and the mere fact this was even possible. It shattered everything Nick knew about biology, but he had seen it with his own eyes, the man was able to take flight. They were big enough sure, but he was sure that there wasn't enough muscle to operate them well enough unless Lucifer had hollow bones, which he doubted. So that meant it could only be one other explanation.... Magic. 

Lucifer kept his eyes peeled for any signs of another attack, but he couldn't help but be curious at times of the tiny child he carried in his palm. So much lighter and more delicate she was, even moreso then before, it was enough to make Lucifer at awe of this change with a whirlwind of emotions about it, pesky, inconvenient emotions. He couldn't return the spawn back to her mother like this, so he hoped deep down inside that the magic place they were going to can fix this. 

After a while of walking they finally made it, the magic shop was here and thankfully still open. It was a small one story shack, but it had a cheery sign hanging just above the door, it reading 'Puffer's poofs of magic'. It sounded silly to the Devil, but it's where they had to go. "The bird should be inside. We didn't get to talk to him long but hopefully he'll remember us. " Sam said as he opened the door, stepping inside and holding it open for his partner and Lucifer. 

The tallest man had to tuck his wings tight against his back, folding them in to fully fit through the doorway. Once inside and Nick followed, Sam closed the door and soon a giant puffin, only about a foot shorter then they were, came up to them. "Hello there! Oh hey have we met before? You look familar and woah! I never seen a male harpy! But wait, where's your beak? And your feet, there's no way you got your feet in those human shoes! You are a harpy, aren't you? " The excited puffin was walking around Lucifer in a circle, examining him with confusion but admiration for his wings. However Lucifer chuckled some in amusement to be called a harpy. "No I am not a harpy strange bird, I'm-" Sam cut him off, not wanting to scare their only hope of going home. "He's a angel. " He simply cut in, which wasn't lying, Lucifer was indeed a angel. 

Lucifer huffed a bit at Sam for cutting him off, but didn't say anything and reached into his coat pocket with his free hand. "We brought this book with us, if it will help you fix our two problems. " He gave the bird the book, who set it aside for now, too focused on the wings and Trixie.

From the commotion Beatrice woke up with a confused mumble, sitting up on the palm of Lucifer's hand and rubbing her little eyes. "Hmm? What's happening? "She asked, blinking sleepily before looking up at the Devil's amused face as he turned his focus onto her when he felt her move. "We're at the magic shop child, the owner is a odd one. " He replied out loud, but Puffer didn't seem to notice as he just watched in awe at two exciting things. "Yes we'll get to that, but a angel? You're serious? I didn't even know fully if you guys were real, holy moly. I imagined angels as a.... A brighter person though, white robe, white wings, golden halo. But that doesn't matter because you're real and that's awesome! And what's this? You have a brownie with you? " Puffer leaned closer to the child in Lucifer's hand, but the Devil felt a sudden, impulsive protective urge that made him raise up his other hand to shield the shrunken human. 

"Well sorry to disappoint, I'm not the white fluffy kind of guy anyway. I was in better condition earlier but, well we had to tangle with some fire, bloody goblins..... But no young Beatrice is not a baked chocolate treat, she's a shrunken human. " He clarified while still protecting the child in case the magic shop owner got grabby, but how in the world did she look like a brownie? Her coat was white, well mostly white. Puffer's eyes widened even more and he flapped his wings happily. "I never seen a living shrunken human! How did it happen? Tell me please! " The bird was clearly easily excited, which made Sam shake his head and smile, while Nick just observed the interaction between the puffin and the Devil, taking note of that protective reflex... Lucifer sighed in annoyance, not really in the mood for telling stories. "A goblin creature, a witch I presume, shrunk her on our way here when a group of them attacked us. " He simply replied.

Despite his annoyance Puffer didn't care and just listened, thinking some afterwards.... "A goblin witch? That's not good.... They have some crafty magic, hard to undo, but not impossible! Though something tells me shrinking her isn't all she did to the tot... " The bird stared at Lucifer in a way that made the Devil tilt his head back at him in bewilderment. "May I ask why you're staring at me in that manner? " He asked, awaiting and expecting a explanation. Luckily he got one. "Have you noticed anything off with her or even yourself? " The puffin asked, unsure if what he may be guessing effected angels, but he had to be sure. Lucifer looked back down at Trixie for a few moments to see she was quietly watching and listening to the whole conversation. She didn't understand most of the bigger words being used but she was getting the jest. "No.... I don't believe I have, why? " Asked the fallen angel with continued confusion. Sam and Nick were quite curious on what Puffer was worried about, but Nick managed to hold his tongue for now.

Puffer hummed to that, walking off a little ways to grab a few books, alongside the previously given book. "Well it can be numerous different effects, but usually these kinds of curses are not as simple as it seems. She was the least threat, so there's no reason to cast a spell on her and not any of you. Unless of course something more was to it. What about you little one, do you feel off? Other then being small of course. " The puffin asked Beatrice, hoping not but knowing that something should be off. Trixie hummed some shyly at the big puffin, leaning back against Lucifer's chest with her knees against her own. "W-well.... I have been smelling chocolate.... Does that count as weird? " she asked, having not paid too much attention to it until now. She was too tired and a bit scared to focus on chocolate before. 

Puffer's eyes widened some from this, turning his focus back to Lucifer. "Have you been smelling chocolate too since the incident? " Lucifer frowned and turned his head off to one side in thought. "I haven't really noticed, chocolate isn't really something I seek. " Chocolate, in his mind was more of a female thing. "Well see if you can smell it, after a few failed experiments my nose isn't what it used to be. " Lucifer seemed puzzled at first, but decided to do so anyway. So he took a deep breath through the nose a few times, smelling faint chocolate! He smelled a few more times, finding himself lowering his head down since it was stronger. Soon he realized he was looking right at Trixie. Curiousity getting the better of him he lifted her up to his face with a thoughtful hum. Sure enough, the chocolate smell was the strongest from her. "I never noticed that before.... " Lucifer commented, dark eyes narrowed. 

Beatrice did shy away a little to this, simply from instinct of being so close to someone so much bigger and more dangerous then herself. "I don't have any chocolate with me, I don't understand.... " The small child looked behind her at Puffer. "So that's what it was..... If you don't have any chocolate on you, then that can only mean one thing..... The curse made you smell like chocolate, somehow. " Lucifer laughed some to that while the two agents who were quiet before spoke up. "So you can fix it, right? " Sam asked the bird, while Nick added in afterwards. "Is she in any danger right now because of it? " The Devil was still snickering but quieter now. "You know what they say, you are what you eat~" 

Puffer shook his head, both to the question of danger and Lucifer's amusement. "Not really, I can fix it though but it will take some time. Two days to be exact. Only way she'll be in danger is if any of you are uncontrollable chocolate eaters. " He told them as he put his books back. "I have the ingredients needed for that, but before you all said you wanted to get back home? That may be a different story.... " 

It took a bit, but after some explanation of what happened to the best of their knowledge, Puffer had a decent idea about how to get them back. "Okay, good news! I know what to do! Bad news is I'm missing a ingredient, good news again is I know where to look and while you guys get it, I can work on the child's cure. Bad news again is you three will have to keep the child and each other safe in one of the more dangerous areas around these parts. But! I also know the perfect way for your feathered friend here to easily help the girl, if he's willing. " The bird focused on Lucifer, who tilted his head and blinked once. "And what may that be? " Sam asked warily. 

Puffer seemed a little hesitant to say from Sam's wary question. "Well, angels are rather powerful beings when they want to be, yours here is a little off the normal angel reservation for whatever reason, I don't want to pry, but he should know what I mean when I say.... He could eat her. " The bird focused back on Lucifer to gauge his reaction. At first he frowned, ready to object and point out he can't do that anymore. "Well, sure maybe back when I had my.... wings. " He began sharply, but trailed off when he remembered, he did have wings! Maybe not his original wings, but they were his, they were attached. "Woah wait, no one is eating anyone, especially him to her! " Sam interjected, glaring at the bird. "Easy easy, let me explain-" Puffer started but Lucifer cut in. "It's fine detective, I'm not that thrilled to have a tiny clingy human inside me, but the puffin is right. If we are going somewhere that dangerous, we can't be worried about the tiny human all the time. This way I can put her away and we can focus on the task at hand. " He didn't really ease Sam's worries of this any, for no one had addressed one issue. "So, what, angels don't eat normal food? And, you know, digest? " Nick was looking quite shocked as well, but also curious, not wanting to interject.

Trixie on the other hand, was a bit worried, listening to the adults talk back and forth about Lucifer devouring her. She may be only eight years old, but she had learned basic biology, at least enough to know what was eaten didn't come back. "B-but what about me? What will happen to me? " She asked with wide, worried eyes. Everyone stopped at that, almost as if they forgot she could hear them. Lucifer spoke first though. "Nothing, well nothing bad. See tiny human, angels don't do it much anymore because they lost all sense of fun, or never had it in the first place. But anyway angels were able to devour humans safely to hide them from danger, easy transport of important humans, or any other reason that made such a ability useful. Lately my father forbid angels from using that anymore, since now angels and humans don't interact nearly as much as they used to. But I don't follow dear old dad's rules, so I do still have the capability as long as I have my wings. " He didn't feel like explaining how angels made them small enough to eat, but it really was simple, same way the goblin did to Trixie, shrinking. Which Lucifer was capable of by himself when he had his wings, but obviously he wouldn't have to today.

Nick listened to the words Lucifer was saying, ignoring the part about 'dad' and all and focusing on the important part, it was safe for the child. "Are you really sure you can? This is a child's life we're talking about, we can't just go on shoulds and maybes. You said you cut off your wings back in that carriage, are you sure these wings are giving you back that power? " Sam asked Lucifer, clearly still not liking the idea and intrusting Lucifer of all people. True the Devil hadn't done anything to show he wasn't trustworthy, but Sam just couldn't shake his suspicions. He wouldn't be a very good agent if he didn't get suspicious or question things after all. Lucifer stood tall and puffed up some at Sam, wings twitching behind him. "Yes I'm sure agent, I can feel it if you must know. " He smirked smugly back at the darker skinned man. 

Puffer was glad it was all coming together beyond the tenseness between Lucifer and Sam, Trixie was also a bit more relaxed. "That sounds cool Lucifer! I trust you, then I wouldn't be a bother to you when you help mister Puffer get us back home with mommy. " Her childish innocence and trust showing through, along with her fondness for the fallen angel. A lingering worry about how scary it might be did remain, but she tried to be brave for the three men and puffin trying to help her. Sam was starting to accept this crazy idea too, especially after Trixie seemed okay with it. "Oh, you should probably have this too, a little invention of mine, I didn't think I'd use it for this but I don't have any other use for it. The kid might get scared otherwise, especially if she's afraid of the dark. " Puffer handed Lucifer a tiny round glowing ball, which emitted a soft white light in his hand. It was about a little smaller then a marble. "He's to swallow that with Beatrice? " Nick asked curiously. "Yes, it would be dark inside so a small light to make things easier on the kid. "

Lucifer looked at the ball curiously in his other hand, rolling it around with his thumb before he rolled it off towards Trixie. "Here, you hold onto it. " It was luckily light, so the child was able to pick it up and look at it curiously. Puffer then turned and grabbed a few maps and rolled them open on any clear table space he could find. "Now, onto where you all will be going, I need a white frosted flower, a special kind that grows mainly on this mountain, here. " He tapped his wing on a certain part of the map, on a mountain. "Our city is here so I advise you guys to go out the North exit, then head Northwest, you'll probably see it as soon as you head outside of the city. Stay on this side of the mountain and be careful, it's not a very steep mountain most of the way so gear isn't needed as long as you're smart. I highly advise against flying up there, you'll draw attention of something unpleasant up there, so stay low. " 

Puffer then grabbed another book, a book about flowers in which he showed the group. "This is the flower you're looking for. The flower part should be as big as your palm, three big petals covered in powder like frost and a greenish blue stem. Pick it and head back here, then you all should be home free. Any questions? " Nick, Lucifer and Sam were all listening and watching, while Trixie was doing her best to watch, leaning against Lucifer's fingers to get a better view of the map. "No, I'm good and ready, you guys good too? " Sam asked the other three. Nick nodded and Lucifer shrugged. "Just fine for me. " 

"Well off we trot then, make sure that cure for the small human is ready, yes? " Lucifer asked Puffer with a quirked brow. Puffer nodded and gestured to his shelves of items and books. "Yup, two hours it should take, so it will be ready when you all return. Then we can talk about payment. That flower will cover the trip potion back home, but not the cure.... " The bird trailed off with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it now, go on! You got a ways to go. " Lucifer wasn't too pleased, but he figured with his abilities he could fix it later. So when Sam opened the door and gestured for Lucifer to go, he did, relaxing his wings once he was outside now that he didn't have to bunch them up. 

It was still daylight out, so there was no reason not to go now. But all of them awkwardly paused after closing the magic shop door. "So.... Do you and Beatrice..... You know, now or when we leave the city? " Nick asked Lucifer to break the silence. The Devil hummed, flexing his wings thoughtfully. "Well, considering goblins are all over the place, they just might attack again. I'd like to not be hindered by this tiny human. So it's best we get it over with I suppose. " Beatrice huffed a little from being a called a burden, but didn't have a chance to say anything before the hand she was on started to raise up. 

"Oh no... " Sam couldn't watch, he turned off to one side with a sigh, no way was he going to witness this and not react badly. Nick however was way too nosey and eager to see new things and learn, so he stayed back but had obvious interest in his eyes. Lucifer couldn't care less what the agents did, he was too focused on how to even do it in the first place! He held Trixie up to eye level, feeling like he should say something to the child, but what? He wasn't exactly good with children and that was putting it lightly. "So.... You're ready for this, child? " He asked, doing his best to hide the awkwardness in his voice and seem as confident as ever. Lucifer was just really really hoping he wouldn't be stuck with a crying child inside of him. Beatrice was happy he spoke to her, even if it wasn't exactly words of encouragement. "I am Lucifer! I have the light too, so ready when you are. "

Lucifer relaxed a little, Trixie was making it easy so far he had to admit to himself, though he wouldn't say so out loud. "Alright then.... bon appétit to me then. " He joked some with a chuckle, before he lowered his hand to his mouth and leaned closer. Beatrice took a deep breath to prepare herself, unsure if she should close her eyes or not. Her lingering worry said yes, you don't want to see, while her curious child side said no, this is a first and probably last time chance, you can't miss it. But when the Devil opened his jaws, her curiosity won and she kept her eyes open. It helped Lucifer didn't have fangs or anything abnormally scary like that, well his human canines were a little pointed but no more then any other human could have. His breath blew over her in a instant, but it didn't have a strong smell since he hadn't eaten anything since they got to Miroslav. 

"Woah.... " At her size it was quite the sight, a little scary due to the black abyss that was the fallen angel's throat, but she was a brave kid. Lucifer extended his tongue out and lapped her up gently inside his mouth, her and the glowing orb she held. He closed his mouth behind her to keep her from falling out, the marble sized ball doing well to keep the child from being sealed in complete darkness. With her curse of smelling like chocolate, Lucifer noticed she tasted like it too, but he ignored it and just gently nudged her back towards his throat, glancing at Nick who was both a little unsure and interested. Sam was still looking away, waiting until someone spoke up that it was over. 

It was quite weird for Trixie still but she stayed put and allowed Lucifer to nudge her back, hugging the light close to herself so she wouldn't lose it. A few moments later and with a firm swallow, Beatrice was sliding down his gullet. It was almost like a slide, a slimy, squishy slide that is, until she slipped down inside Lucifer's stomach with a light plop. "Alright agent, you may not hide your eyes any longer. " Lucifer told Sam with a amused grin, while also trying not to laugh from the slightly ticklish, fluttery feeling in his stomach as the child moved around some inside. "Oh thank god, alright this day has gotten weird enough, let's just go get that flower and forget what just happened. " Sam was more then happy to take the lead, with Lucifer and Nick following behind, everyone doing their best to act natural. "I don't think you should be thanking dad, he gave me the wings which in turn made it so I could do it. " He teased the man from behind. Sam just sighed and shook his head. 

While Trixie inside was getting tired of looking around, not to mention it was hard to walk, like walking on a giant water bed that was also swaying back and forth as Lucifer walked. So it was easier to just lay down, wincing a little from how slimy her hair got. She'll need a bath after this for sure. Soon though Lucifer did want to make sure the child was well. "Beatrice, you're well I assume? " His voice was muffled, yet it also somewhat echoed around her inside. Overall though she could feel it as much as hear it. "I'm okay Lucifer! It's weird in here, but not bad, and it's warm! It's almost like a dark bouncy castle like we had for my birthday last year! " He wasn't fully sure what this bouncy castle was, but it sounded like she was pleased by this and that's all he wanted to know. "Right.... Well I'm glad you're content, you might be in there for a while, depending on how long it takes us to get that flower. " He didn't want to give her false hope of this being a short little thing, he didn't believe in sugar coating after all. Trixie nodded some in understanding, it wasn't bad in the Devil's belly, she could stay tucked away in here for a while if need be. "Okay Lucifer, I'm okay though, don't worry about me! " She called up with a smile, holding the light still to keep it from rolling away. Lucifer felt himself smiling at that, a fluttery warm feeling in his chest again that he wasn't fully sure of the cause. He ended up giving a brief, but gentle rub to his middle before focusing back on the outside world. "Alright then, just.... Speak up if something changes. "

While they walked through town, of course Nick couldn't help but talk to Lucifer, or more like ask him as many questions as the younger human could think of. "How are you feeling? Is Beatrice alright? " Lucifer glanced down at his middle for a moment, before focusing back on Nick. "She's fine, she knows the trip may be long. As for myself, I'm just peachy, hoping I'm not getting small human germs inside of me. " He replied, slightly annoyed by Nick since he knew the human will be asking questions. But he either didn't care or didn't catch on and ended up talking more. The human ignored the part of the Devil complaining about kid germs. "Did it... hurt? Swallowing a still somewhat large solid object, much less a living thing. " Nick knew of biology decently well and it told him human beings were unable to swallow something even of Trixie's current size without possibly choking. Lucifer shook his head though. "No not at all, how many more questions do you have? " He wasn't going to let this human pester him the whole way. 

Nick was caught off guard some, shaking his head a little and attempting to quickly reply, but it ended up taking a little bit still. "I'm sorry, this is just so unusual, once in a lifetime chance to learn about beings from other lands and worlds. "He explained to try and placate the Devil. Lucifer tilted his head a little at the curious agent from this, before he teasingly grinned. "If you're that curious about it then, you're welcome to join her~ " Nick's eyes widened a bit and he by instinct backed up, especially as Lucifer leaned towards him some for effect. "N-no thank you, I'm good. " He couldn't help the small stutter in his voice, the rational part of his mind reminding him of who he was dealing with and annoying. Lucifer was pleased by that, smirking smugly to himself as they continued on their way towards the North gate. 

Sam heard this and sighed, he needed his partner, someone he knew could watch his back, he didn't need the blonde bothering Satan back there until he was eaten. Speaking of eaten, Sam was trying to forget what just happened to Trixie, trying to keep his mind from imagining the worst case scenario, for he had never forgotten who tall and feathery was back there. It felt a little unfair to think Lucifer would hurt the child, but he couldn't help it, again his detective mind at work. He had to keep telling himself the child was okay, safe and to stop thinking about where she was. 

Thankfully they made it to the North Gate, passing by a pair of idle guards who opened the gate for them once they saw the three. Then outside they went, into the outskirts of the city. The three spotted a few farms around the area, then behind those the mountains they were to climb. There was three dirt paths too, one leading back to the town they came from, another leading to yet another town and the final looked to be passing by the farms, then up towards the mountains. That must be the road they were to take. "This one leads to the mountains, c'mon. "He told the other two before continuing to lead the way. Nick chose to walk beside his partner, which was fine by Lucifer as he followed, staring at the mountain in a bit of awe.... There better be a lot of flowers up there or it will be like looking for a needle in a barn full of haystacks. 

So off the group went, their journey probably about to become much colder and harder then a few goblins in town.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please tell me your thoughts and I'm sorry if the characters are horribly out of character)


End file.
